The Girl From Another World
by Meru-64
Summary: a girl from Japan found strange objects and is sent to the game we call 'Fire Emblem'  what will happen to her and will she survive conflicts of war?
1. Prologue: The BlueHaired Girl

Meru: Ok this is my SECOND version of The Girl From Another World. Apparently some bugs happened and well let's just say my sister completely ruined the other story which probably wouldn't hav matter but any ways i will explain more in the next chapter or whenever i have time.

_

* * *

The Girl From Another World _

_Prologue: the Blue-haired Girl_

My name is Meru Furude. I am a 16-year old high school girl. My parents died when I was just 5 yrs old. But because I live in a small town I was allowed to live with my sister who was 11 yrs old when my parents die. My sister, Miyako Furude, at the same time was not my sister. She is actually the younger sister of my mom, but because we get along so well and we look alike my family decided to make us sisters.

My family is one of the 2 Great houses. The other is the Yamatou House where 2 twins and their family reside. The older twin, Yuuko Yamatou is to become the next heir to be the head of the Yamatou House while the younger twin, Yuri Yamatou is to become the right hand of the head.

One morning, I was all dressed and ready for school. I tied up my shiny blue hair into a high ponytail with a pink ribbon tied around it. I also put on one of my mother's flower barrettes on to the right side of my really long bangs. I put cell phone into my pocket, put on my over-sized red jacket, I put on my white boots and went to school with me wearing my mother's heirloom, the silver queen's key necklace.

While heading to school, something fell out of the heavens and fell right in front of me. No one seems to noticed but me. I picked up the object which was wrapped around with a cloth. I unwrapped it and in it was a belt pouch, 2 knives, a belt used for holding things (I forgot what it was called), and a beautiful sheathed sword. There was an inscription on its sheathed that read '_Sakura'. _There was another object it looked like a tome, a light tome to be exact. '_Wow reminds me of fire emblem. Wait fire emblem? Oh god no, please don't tell me what I think it's going to happen'. _Afterwards, a flash of light came out of nowhere and I blacked out. A few moments later I wake up and I found it was dark. "you've be. KIDDING me!" I said out loud. I looked around and it looks I was in a forest.

I put on the belt pouch and the belt right under it, put the sword Sakura onto the belt and put one of the knives in my right boot and the other onto my right side of the belt. After looking around and walking through the forest I heard fighting and ran over there.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

Meru: wow i think this is so much better than the other one. so plz review and tell what u think of this one bye-bye


	2. Chapter 1: Daein

Meru: well first chapter of the new story and right now i working out some bugs off my laptop. so here something i should tell you. there will be another OC but this one will be in the dawn brigade and the pairing i'm doing for MY character will be like a OCxOC thing. i know stupid but i like making things up and i need this to satisfied my needs other pairings will be the most COMMON ones like ikexelincia, sothexmicaiah, tormadxvika, and so on

Miyako: wow u really lov making things up as you go do you?

Meru: shut up. you and i both know we're no better. Yuri is not even close to where we are.

Miyako: shut up shut up!

Meru: *sighs* enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: i do not own fire emblem or any of its character. i only own Fayt, Meru and Miyako. and their dialogue.

* * *

_Chapter 1 : Daein_

I walked around and heard fighting. I ran over there to see what it was. That bad feeling I had was a definitely a BAD feeling. There I saw was a girl with silver hair and a guy in heavy black armor wielding Alondite. In other words Micaiah and the Black Knight. I rushed over there and drew Sakura.

"who are you?" asked Micaiah

"name's Meru Furude and I'm here to help you." With that i saw the first enemy and I run towards and I side-kicked him and run him through with my sword. Micaiah seemed surprised that I could fight so professionally.

Few moments later before we reached to a man named Jarod I stop the Black Knight before he could he move on step closer.

"I know who you are Black Knight. But don't worry I'll keep your secret till the time comes. But before that if I find out that you hurt Micaiah or anybody else… Your head is mine." I threatened because i don't know something in me felt like i needed to say that or else something bad would happen.

"I assured you I won't." he said before leaving to kill Jarod.

Before he could actually finished Jarod his loyal soldier protected him.

"gurgh…"

"Alder? You… Why are you here?" Jarod asked to his fallen soldier

"I'd rather fight beside my general than create a distraction with the other soldiers." Alder said.

"You idiot! Who asked you to join me?"

"General Jarod... You are a terror to work under. Even so...I've always sensed a kindred spirit in you. I will follow you and fight for you...to the very gates of the abyss..."

"He was a good soldier… What now? Why don't kill me?" Jarod said to the Black Knight.

"My sword is not made for killing those who will not raise their weapons." The Black Knight simply said.

"you've got to be kidding me!"

"Stop! Stop it, both of you! A man has died protecting you. Don't waste his sacrifice!

"she's right we have enough bloodshed for one day" I said

"This is not the end!" with Jarod left.

"No its not." Micaiah said

'_just the beginning'_ I thought.

"You would simply let him go?" asked the Black Knight

"He is not ours to judge. He belongs to the apostle now. I suppose he must bury his fallen friend and pray before facing her. You both have my thanks for saving me."

"well-" "Micaiah, are you safe?" I was cut off by a green haired boy who happens to be Sothe.

"You! Micaiah, run!"

'_this is not going to be pretty..'_

"Sothe! It's OK. This knight just saved my life!"

"What? Micaiah, do you know who this is?"

"Everybody knows who he is, Sothe! He is the Black Knight. One of the Four Riders under King Ashnard, and the strongest swordsman—"

"Exactly! The scum that General Ike defeated in Nados Castle in Crimea, three years ago. So how can he be here now...alive?"

'_maybe I should just leave or I can wait and see how it turns. Then again either way things will go out wrong'_ I thought to myself and apparently I had a smirk on my face.

"You are correct, Sothe. Ike did defeat me in that battle, in a fashion. But as you can see, I managed to escape." Said the Black Knight.

"What do you want?"

"For Daein to raise its banner as a kingdom once again. I came here to protect those who are necessary for that dream."

"Sothe, General Jarod was here a moment ago. If the Black Knight or Meru hadn't stepped in, Jarod would have killed me."

When he heard my name if finally noticed me. But quickly went back to the Black Knight. The reason I didn't talk through this conversation is because I thought I should stay out for now until he actually talks to me.

"What? But...I don't see his corpse here. And that means...he's still alive, isn't he?"

"Yes. There was another soldier who sacrificed his life protecting Jarod. I presume Jarod's burying him now. Oh! Oh, no..." Micaiah said grimly.

"What is it?"

"I see a dark cloud... It's dimming the light of hope... By letting Jarod go, I may have allowed something terrible to happen... I may have committed us to an irreversible fate."

"I shall aid you. No matter what Jarod may plot, I will prevent it."

'now look whos talking' I said in my mind.

"Micaiah and I don't want your help!" Sothe screamed at the Black Knight.

"Sothe, stop that! In King Ashnard's War, you served below General Ike, and you and the Black Knight were enemies. But now, you are comrades with the same goal-Daein's restoration. Listen to me. The Black Knight was Daein's strongest general. We need him." Micaiah said trying to prevent Sothe from spreading bloodshed.

"and I am willing to serve." The Black Knight said.

"Sothe! Micaiah!" I looked into the direction where I heard the yell. There I saw another green haired boy.

" are you guys ok?" he asked

"yes Fayt were both ok." they both replied surprisingly at the same time.

"So who's the little boy over there" when I heard that, on impulse I punched him the stomach.

"WHO ARE CALLING A BOY, IMMA A GIRL!" I screamed at all of them.

"you're…

"a…

"GIRL?" they all said at the same time.

I slapped my forehead and I had an urged to kill somebody or something. "yes I am a girl obviously (pointing to my skirt) and my name is Meru Furude. No I'm not a noble and I'm just a lost traveler but I wished to join your group." Hopefully they'll let joined them or this will be UGLY.

"Ummm.. What do you think Micaiah?" Fayt ask turning his head to Micaiah.

"I say yes she proven him errrr herself by saving me from Jarod. What about you Sothe?"

"She looks like a decent fighter so I say yes."

_Dawn Brigade's Camp out_

"so I see" said a man with dark purple hair aka Pelleas.

"but we do not anymore 'peasents'" said an eerie old man named Izuka

"I think she proven herself valuable please Prince Pelleas." Micaiah beg.

"I trust your faith Micaiah. She'll stay."

"Bah! Imbeciles…" Izuka said with a glare

Luckily I got my own tent to sleep in so I took off my weapons and stuff and suddenly my phone rang. Thank god it was vibrate, but I was surprise that there a signal here. I took it out and it looks like it was my sis calling. I opened it and said "Hello?"

"Meru? Thank god you're ok!"

"Miyako? What the heck is goin on here? One minute I'm walking to school and the next I'm in a game!"

"Apparently, from the looks of it until you 'complete the game' you can't come home."

"just my luck… alright. I understand. I promise I'll come back safe and sound."

"I know you will Meru because I believe and knowing your luck, only god knows how, you survive a LOT of things." I laughed at that comment and hung up. Then I start taking off my ribbon and hair and but Fayt walked in here seeing my hair down looking at me like I was a complete different person. It took a while to explain and I also explained to the other people but I knew it was going to be a LONG night but i manage to get through them.

tomorrow we're heading to the capitol of Daein. After this i hav a LOT of traveling.

* * *

Meru: wow that was longer than i expected but it was sort of off topic.

Miyako: i thought it was good

Meru: u say that about EVERYTHING

Miyako no i don't i just- can we just wrap this up

Meru: whatever. anyways hope u like this story than the other one. so this is Meru

Miyako: and this is Miyako.

Both: see you next time! ^_^


	3. Chapter 2 : Daein Arise!

_Chapter 2 : Daein Arise!_

Meru: Well Chapter 2 finally. So far so good but I still hav a long way to go. And plus I took out some conversation here and there.

Miyako: man I'm surprised Yuri didn't come here to kill you yet.

Meru: whats that sup-ooohhh O_O right….. I didn't put her in the story but why does she care?

Miyako: I don't know something about always being left out.

Meru: she's a crazy idiot. Anyways here is chapter 2. I do not own fire emblem I only own Meru and her dialogue. Do I really hav to say that EVERY time?

Miyako: they get the wrong idea..

* * *

Nevassa, Daein

We finally reached to Nevassa where we'll be fighting Jarod. Right now its so far so good but as we travel more the more trouble. Back at the meeting between Micaiah and Pelleas.

"Prince Pelleas! We have to do something. We must liberate Nevassa and save the people from this brutal attack!" Micaiah beg to Pelleas.

"Is there no end to your lunacy? The apostle's envoy is nearly here! Why be rash when victory is so close!" shouted Izuka.

"People are dying, and Nevassa has already suffered more than enough. Do you really expect us not to lift a finger to help?" Sothe asked.

"Are you insane letting those people die?" Fayt said

"If you will not help, we will go by ourselves. Again." Micaiah simply said.

"she's right. If you're not goin to do anything. We might as well do the dirty work ourselves." I said giving a death glare at Izuka.

"Wait! Where are you going? You can't take the laguz and rush off on some harebrained mission again!" screamed Izuka.

"Can't I?"

"Of course not, you idiot girl. You've already been far too impulsive, acting without the prince's consent. And do you think I do not see what has happened? Your name has been raised to lavish heights among the Daein people-your name, and yours alone! Why, even our own soldiers heap their praise on you like sugar on berries, sparing not a thought for their prince!"

"oh"

* * *

_(flashback)_

"_Hah! The prince! He's a sham, a travesty, a clod of mud no amount of polishing could shine. The real jewel-whose radiance attracts the people like moths to flame-is you, Priestess. And so I shall steal you and extinguish Daein's light of hope!"_

_(end of flashback)

* * *

_

"And then, even once their rightful king is crowned, the people will still await the approval of their precious Priestess of Dawn. Why, if we are not careful, some calculating wretches might decide they would rather see a priestess on the throne instead of a king! And once again, this country will be torn apart, all because of your glory-hounding disregard for our prince's command!"

"Please, Izuka..." Pelleas beg

"shut up. Just shut up…" I said real quietly with my head down not being able to see my eyes. I hated people like him using tactics like those against other people. Fayt noticed but didn't want to disturb me.

"Come to think of it...perhaps our Priestess here has been planning this all along! Pretending to help the prince...when in truth she seeks to wear the crown herself!" Izuka accused

"Stop your tongue, worm, or my knife will stop it for you. The only one who seems too hungry for power here is you—" Sothe was soon cut off by Pelleas .

"That's enough! Izuka, Micaiah does not deserve any such attack on her character. She is pure and noble, and I... I am inadequate."

"Have her actions poisoned your mind too, my prince?"

"Since we met, Micaiah has led every battle, even joining the soldiers on the battlefield. Not so with me. I...cannot defend my people. How could our people not rally around her? They see her fighting, throwing her lot in with their own. They respect her. That said, things cannot remain as they are. Izuka is right to worry about my standing. I need to earn my people's respect. Therefore... Therefore, I must take action."

Before we all walked outside, I still felt like I wanted to start a massacre here. But when I realized when I thought of that, I tried to act normal as possible, but I saw a vase in the tent lifted knowing that it was my doing.

"I need to control my emotions more. If I get too out of control my powers will kill somebody." With that I calmed down and the vase slowly went back down and I went outside with the others.

* * *

_(Outside)_

'here we go. Pelleas speech' I thought smiling. (I thought it was funny when Pelleas was going to make a speech.)

"Soldiers of the Liberation Army! Heed my- No, no... Hear my words! I am Pelleas, true prince of Daein." Pelleas started.

"Yes, we know who you are, milord! We ought to by now!" said Daein Soldier 1.

"And so, uh… So… …"

"...Is he...all right?" said another daein soldier

The Black Knight started walking forward and then shoved his sword to the ground getting everybody's attention.

'that's one way of getting everybody's attention' I thought when seeing that.

"…And so… ...And so, beloved friends and comrades dear. With thanks to you, our capital lies close! And if we do not act, if we turn back, the war still ends with us the victors proud, and Daein's rule still falls back to our hands." Pelleas continued

"And if we choose to fight and free this town, we may enrage the empire once again. Thus Daein's fortune turns to sorrow swift. But while I speak, Nevassa's hardship grows! Our brothers suffer, our sisters die, and... I shall not... I... I cannot ignore this tragedy. No man can, and certainly no prince... I cannot look away when my people suffer. And so I ask... I ask you all. Please, will you join me?"

"Long live the prince!" every Daein Soldier shouted. Then everybody started to move out.

* * *

_Daein's Keep_

"The rebels are on the move!" a Begnion soldier yelled.

"Mm. And a good thing too. What is more honorable than a death fraught with purpose?" Jarod said

"Listen up, all of you. This is our last chance to die as we've lived. As proud soldiers of the empire. If we survive this fight, imprisonment and a hushed-up execution await us. If we run from this fight, dishonor and pursuit will dog our miserable days. So I say, let's give those Daein curs a fight to remember, and let the glory of our deaths light our way!"

"We've lived as proud soldiers of the empire! Let us die as proud soldiers of the empire! Now GO!" Jarod shouted

(Micaiah's side)  
"That shout...that's Jarod! For Daein's sake, this time I swear I will put an end to him." Micaiah said.

The battle started and after a few moments later I was face-to-face to Jarod.

"Well if it isn't the boy in the red coat." Jarod said to me.

" For your information. I'm a girl and I'll be the one who will defeat you." I said back with a smirk on my face.

" A girl. Well then I like to see you try" he laughed. With that we fought.

During the fight, he manage to knock off my sword and surprisingly he ripped my hair band showing my long blue hair. I was cornered and had no choice but to use a combine force of my telekinesis and my light tome. Everybody was surprised but I still killed Jarod.

"We won! We've taken back our country! Daein is under our control once again!" Micaiah said happily

Fayt went up to me and said "hey Meru, you ok?

I replied "of-of course I am, wh-why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know what you did back there, wasn't really…normal."

"you must be imagining things Fayt. Sure I cast a spell without chanting but that just take years of training" with that we all left the Daein keep.

A little later everybody was celebrating Daein's freedom.

"Are you really leaving already? Stay... at least for the feast tonight. You've done so much, you deserve some celebration! Nothing I can say will convince you to break bread with Lord Izuka?" Micaiah asked.

"I got time to kill for a little bit longer." I said

"Well, there is that. But honestly... If we stick around too long, the soldiers are gonna start giving us dirty looks. It's kind of awkward." Tormad said.

"What do you mean?" questioned Micaiah.

"Most Daeins still loathe laguz. Getting rid of that hatred... Let's just say you have your work cut out for you. Look, we don't want to ruin everyone's party. It's been great, but we'll just quietly slip away."

"That's terrible! I can't believe I never noticed. Tormod, I'm so sorry."

"Ah! Don't cry! I hate it when girls cry!"

"Um...take care of yourselves. It's, you know, good...that you came to help us. So... um... Thanks.  
" Sothe said hesitantly.

"Whoa! You're thanking me? Better get ahold of yourself, Sothe. You're gonna make ME get all weepy."

"You little..."

"all right enough you two." Fayt said

I saw Micaiah talking to Muriam and I thought I should join in.

"Muarim, before you go... I just want to thank you. Thank you for not telling anyone about my brand."

"No thanks are needed. It's rude of me to ask, but do you know anything about the circumstances of your birth?"

"so you know already Muriam?" I cut in.

"Meru!" Micaiah was surprised at my appearance.

"relax Micaiah your secret is safe with me. I actually don't care what you are, I only care about who you are." I said with a smile.

"thank you meru." She said with a sweet smile.

"oh back to your question Muraim. No. I know nothing of my parents. But just before she died, the old woman who raised me told me what the brand was and what it meant."

' a heron brand actually but I should that a secret for now' I thought

"Muarim, Boss, I know you don't want to go, but at this rate, we'll be standing here all night." A raven named Vika said.

"Vika! My thanks go to you too. Sothe and I will visit you in the desert." Micaiah said to Vika.

"I'll be there...but I won't be waiting. Waiting for people who never come is... hard." She said sadly.

"Vika, I said I'll come, and I will."

"Micaiah, Sothe, Fayt, Meru, we're going with them." A wolf named Nailah said to us.

"What? Aren't you going to Gallia?" Sothe asked

"yea we're taking them." Tormad replied,

"Once the battle ended, it seemed time to move on. I'm sorry to change our plans, but this is better for all of us." Nailah said

"That's awful... I can't believe you're all leaving us at once." Micaiah started to tear uo.

A heron named Rafiel (the older brother of Leanne and Reyson) said "Micaiah... Fate brought us together, you and I, guided by the same voice. Our paths are fated to cross again someday... I am sure of it."

"I'm embarrassed... I didn't mean...to cry... It's been so nice meeting you all..." Micaiah cried into Rafiel arms.

Then they all left except a wolf named Volug came back. The next morning I asked a soldier for directions for Crimea and I placed a note saying that I'm gone but will be back later for Daein when my job is finished in Crimea.

Here I go to Crimea.

* * *

Meru: WOW! That is LONG!

Miyako: you're telling me. The heck were you thinkin'?

Meru: I don't know I improvised. Oh whatever, anyways hoped you enjoyed this chapter. A little long but still.

*door busts open*

Yuri: I'm. Going. To. Kill YOU!

Me: oh god… this is Meru hope u like my next chapter if I'm still alive!

Miyako: OMG! SHE HAS A CHAINSAW! RUNNN!

Both: AHHHH!


	4. Chapter 3 : Elincia's Gambit

Meru: ….

Miyako: ….

Yuri: I said I was srry will you plz do the into now?

Meru: you chased us with a chainsaw. What kind of person does that when they're INSANELY crazy?

Miyako: for the first time in my life Yuri, I hate you so much I can't even look at you.

Meru: anyways back to the WHOLE point of this, we're finally on chapter 3. And I hope u enjoy this. Go ahead and review afterwards. And also I do not own fire emblem or its characters. I only own Meru and Fayt and their dialogue. Do I REALLY have to say this over and over again?

Miyako: either that or get killed by an insane person (looking at Yuri)

* * *

_Chapter 3 : Crimea and Elincia's Gambit_

Well after a few days I finally made it to Crimea (this should be around where Elincia makes her gambit.) After a few moments I finally met Elincia, the queen of Crimea , and she filled me in the details of whats going on now. Lucia, her foster sibling sister, has been kidnapped and they send her hair.

"so you're the boy who killed Jarod?" Elincia asked me.

"girl and yes. I am the one who killed him and I would like to help you in this battle." I replied

"oh my apologies, but aren't you from Daein?"

"for a while but I am neither Daein,Crimean, or Begnion. Just a traveler who wants to help."

"I see."

A little later Ludveck (is that how its spelled?) was outside willing to fight us.

"Royal guards! Arm yourselves, and prepare to meet the rebel forces in battle. I will be commanding you personally." Elincia said

"alright here we go" I said under my breath.

"Your Majesty! But...you are the queen! It's much too dangerous! Please, assign a subordinate to this duty!" a Crimean Soldier pleaded to her

"I will not. It is my indecision that has allowed the rebellion to come this far. I refuse to run from this problem any longer."

She walked to an old crow laguz named Nealuchi and a female white heron laguz named Leanne.

"Princess Leanne, Sir Nealuchi... This fortress will soon be under siege." Elincia said to them

"Wh-whaaat?" Nealuchi screamed.

"Somehow the enemy has found out that I am hiding here. My two fine friends... You must escape."

"I...sing...and h-help...Queen Elincia!" Leanne spoke in our modern language poorly.

' oh yea I forgot she was learning to speak in our language' I thought to myself

"No! Under no circumstances! I won't allow any such thing!"  
"no use Elincia. You know how Leanne can be stubborn as Reyson." I butted in

"what? But how would you –"

"lucky guess" I said very quickly.

...Very well. I must prepare as well. I had hoped this day would never come... Amiti, the treasured blade of House Crimea, will awaken from its long slumber."

We all went outside and from the looks of it Ludveck is not backing down. So right now the case is a life-or-death situation.

"Y-Your Majesty, dire news! The rear gate is open, and the rebel army is storming in!" a soldier came up to Elincia.

"you GOT to be kidding me?" I said out loud very irritated because of the situation. (when you get to this chapter it WILL be hell. Depending how pro you are.)

"What? How could this happen?"

"I think you'll understand once you question this man." A cat laguz girl named Lethe shows up with a servant.

"You guard the inner garden, correct? " questioned Elincia

"You scum! You helped the rebel army, didn't you?" the Crimean soldier said to the servant.

"Yes. Yes, I did. I did it because it was the best thing for the future of this country. Those Daein murderers killed my entire family, and now the queen bows down and wags her tail at them! It's a disgrace!" he replied

"Silence! You're the traitor here! Prepare to die."

"Enough! There is no point killing him now. Ludveck is already out there and right now we do not need this. And especially me, I am in a bad mood right now and you do NOT want to see me in a bad mood in a battle." I yelled rubbing my temples.

"Meru's right. Right now we have to halt Ludveck and his men. They're already inside!" Elincia said

"I'm going out there, too. " Lethe said (if alive)  
"Mordecai will fight for you, Queen Elincia. " Mordecai said (if alive)

"You can count on me, Your Majesty." Brom said (if alive)  
"Queen Elincia, Crimea needs you more than anything, and I reckon you could use my help." Nephenee said (if alive)

"My homeland, being ruled by a snobby stiff like Ludveck? Please. I don't think so!" Heather said (if recruited and alive)

"Your Majesty! We would give our lives for our queen! Allow us to fight!" All the Crimean soldiers shouted.

"well unlike_ most_ people (not including the GOOD guys just most of the bad guys) I'm actually willing to help to very end." I said with a smile.

"Thank you, everyone. I am indeed the queen of Crimea, and a queen does not hide. Our enemies are fellow citizens of Crimea. But we can no longer sit idle as they destroy the harmony of our nation."

Right before the battle would finally start, a girl with pink hair and on a pegasus named Marcia arrived. "Queen Elincia! I made it!"

"Marcia!" Elincia said happily

"Thanks to General Geoffrey, we spotted an ambush on the main road and snuck by on the old highway instead! The Royal Knights will be here soon. I flew ahead to tell you...and to serve up some traitor pie on my lance!"

"...Thank you. I'm impressed you made it back so quickly."

"My pleasure, Your Majesty! Now, which monkeys do you want fileted before the Royal Knights get here? Oh by the way whos he?" she asked pointing to me.

"oh that's-"

"My name is Meru Furude and I'm on your side and I'm a GIRL." I said interrupting Elincia. ' my god, I'm clearly wearing a skirt yet people are too blind to see it. What the heck is up with that?' I thought to myself angry.

Marcia just blinked at me and with that the battle started. After a few a moments I was at the pathway where Geoffrey and the others were coming from.

"Your Majesty! We'll countercharge their flank! The Royal Knights will succeed again! Indomitable knights of Crimea, this is the hour you have trained for! Hold the line, and run them down!" he yelled

"yo Geoffrey, glad you could make it. My name is Meru and yes I'm the girl who took out Jarod" I said to him

"wait you're a girl?" he questioned

"obviously. Anyways, see ya at the end." With that I left to go fight Ludveck with Elincia.

"You're the so-called red-coat boy who killed Jarod. I don't see how you killed him?" Ludveck said to me with a cocky laugh.

"FYI, I'm a girl and that's what Jarod said to me before I struck him down. So don't make the same mistake he did." I said with a glare.

"don't worry I won't"

I defeated him but Geoffrey decided to lock him up. Elincia decide to interrogate him to find Lucia and I decided to wait until THAT event started. While Elincia was talking to Ludveck a Crimean soldier interrupted and yelled "Your Majesty! General! W-we've received a missive! It concerns Lady Lucia!" we all went outside and saw what was goin on. ' let's get the show on the roll' I thought, but while walking I had this huge headache and thought I was goin to burst but after a while it went away and I just try to act as normal as possible.

"Queen of Crimea, we demand that you release the duke of Felirae! Refuse, and Lady Lucia will die!" a Crimean Rebel said

"No!" Elincia cried.

"You have half a mark! If the duke is not released by then, the girl dies!"

"Queen Elincia, don't listen to them! Don't worry about me!" Lucia plead to Elincia.

Elincia went back to the dungeon and talked to Luveck and after a while she came back and I got ready for the big event. ' its now or never'

"Rebel soldiers, hear me! Ludveck of Felirae, having conspired against the nation, will stand trial. As the queen and ruler of Crimea, I refuse to negotiate with those bent on destroying it." Elincia said to the rebels.

"...So you're going to let this girl die?" Another Crimean rebel yelled

"I will be strong, Lucia..."

"Tch... Kick, scream, beg... Give us a show, wench!"

"Your Highness! Your trusted friend will now die. Let this burn forever in your memory!"

"People of Crimea... Behold a true queen! YOUR queen! Long live Queen Elincia!" Lucia shouted.

I took out my sword and saw a gleam in the trees. When I gave out a shine they fired and Lucia fell backwards and Ike came out running and catched her. Soon after I joined the fight with Ike and his mercenaries. After the execution event we had a long talk.

"Sir Ike... If you hadn't come to help, I would have lost one of my dearest friends. Thank you... Thank you ever so much." Elincia thanked.

"We were happy to do it. And Bastian pays well for mercenary work." Ike replied

"Bastian?"

"Yes. The count of Fayre knew about Ludveck's plotting before he left for Daein. Bastian guessed that if he left the country, the rebels would feel confident enough to make their move. What else would you expect from Crimea's top tactician? Well...Crimea's most deceptive old dog, at any rate."

I cleared my voice real loud for her and Ike to hear.

"what is it Meru? Oh that right. Ike this is Meru and she-"

"is the one who defeated Jarod and to repeat I'M A GIRL" I said the last 3 words slowly.

"you're uh girl?" he said dumbly

"yea I am. Note the skirt. Anyways I should mention that the Black Knight is still alive."

"What? That's impossible, I defeated him 3 years ago."

"well trust me, hes alive and I got to go back to Daein to do some things. I sort of have to meet with Fayt, Sothe, and Micaiah."

"that's right Sothe mentioned he was searching for someone, it turns put to be a girl eh?"

"yep and I also know a few other things but I'll just keep sending out hints to you Ike. Oh by the way you'll be meeting 2 OTHER enemies not the black knight."

"who are they?"

"sorry can't tell. Got to get goin before something else happens. See ya!"

"bye…" he said sort of awestruck.

And with that I started to go to Daein. But on my way there my necklace reacted to something but that's probably going to mean something is goin to happen. " this is not good."

* * *

Meru: whoop-de-doo cliffhanger

Yuri: are you guys still mad.

Miyako: no in fact we were goin to throw pies at you

Meru: and maybe send you to a asylum.

Yuri: I'll do your chores for 3 months and cook your favorites food

Both: WE LOVZ U! X) *hugs Yuri*

Yuri: bribery always works anyways plz review and hope you like this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5: Rivals Collide and Just Cause

Meru: ok what is this chapter 5.* looks back in story* yea chapter 5

Miyako: man today's Monday. Monday is the WORST day ever!

Meru: oh shut up and deal with for goodness sakes

Yuri: but it is true

Meru: you want me to bash you in the head cuz I'll do it alright

Yuri: whoa calm down

Meru: srry I'm just tired right now. I want to finished this before valentine's day.

Miyako: y valentine's day?

Meru: Remember Ian?

Yuri: what abou-oooooooh o_o

Meru: anyways we're rambling. I don't own fire emblem or its characters etc. I only own Meru and Fayt and their dialogue. Enjoy the chapter! ^_^

* * *

_Chapter 5 : Rivals Collide and Just Cause_

"The laguz failed to cross the river. This is their last chance to try. This time, they'll attack with beorc as well." Sothe said.

"we should know what that means." I said crossing my arms.

"I know. We'll probably be fighting the Greil Mercenaries. I'm aware. It's not going to be pretty."

"No doubt about it" Fayt said

"Sothe. Tell me more about Commander Ike." Micaiah asked Sothe

"Why? You used to hate it when I said anything about him." Sothe said confused

"I want to know more about the man I'll be fighting against. What kind of a person is he?"

"Well, let's see… He's generous. He doesn't care about petty things. He holds no prejudice against laguz, nor does he care about opinions of the nobles. He's a master swordsman. He accomplishes everything he sets out to do. He's a true hero."

"that's Ike for ya." I said smiling

"I see. He sounds...quite different from King Pelleas." said Micaiah.

"Micaiah, they don't even compare. King Pelleas lacks any leadership or decision-making skills."

'_except public speaking' _I said giggling

"...That may be, but I believe in King Pelleas. His heart is in the right place. I believe in his virtuous nature and his commitment to being a good king..." Micaiah said

"Even though he would set you out on a war that doesn't involve Daein at all? A war of bigotry and hate, fighting on the same side as our real enemies? You're smarter than this, Micaiah, along with you Meru" Sothe said to both of us.

"I know this isn't rational Sothe but he has his reasons." I said

"The enemy is on the move. They're crossing the river! There are humans among the beasts!" reported a Daein soldier.

"here we go. Lets hope for the best."

"Meru, are you sure you're alright?" Fayt asked me worriedly

"hopefully."

"Without the advantage of an ambush, this fight is sure to be tougher than our last one." said Micaiah. With that the battle started. I knew we would lose this fight.

One by one, our friends started to retreat and the next thing I knew I was against Ike."Meru, you don't have to do this. If you're afraid of the laguz I can help you."

"Ike, I'm not afraid of the laguz, in fact I love the laguz. Both the branded and the laguz. I have to stay to avoid an unnecessary." Ike looked surprised of what I just said.

"Whose death?"

"Can't tell"

Very well then. I will not kill you today but don't expect you to come out of this unscathed."

"same goes to you" it was a fight that I would surely lose but I had a slim chance. When it was over I hit his arm and he cut me by the cheek where blood was flowing down.

"wow I barely just got your cheek and you got my arm."

"well I had more training than you had so it was expected kinda. Better go back. You guys are about to win" with that I retreated knowing if I stayed too long I would surely get killed.

Later… "man I can't believe we lost to those guys!" Edward said.

"will you stop complaining? A loss is a loss and we can't do anything about it." Leo said to Edward.

"if only that was true." I said spacing out.

"what?" Edward asked

"nothing…"

* * *

_The next day_

We weren't involved in a battle but there were surely problems.

"Micaiah, it's over. The front line is broken. The apostle's army is crossing the bridge." Sothe said to Micaiah

"Alright then… Order a retreat." Micaiah said

"got cha." I said snapping my fingers

"Wh-what? No! Are you a simpleton? Just destroy the bridge!" exclaimed a Begnion inspector

"forget it. We're not doing it. Got a problem with it?" I said giving a glare to the inspector.

"Inspector... With all due respect, Daein soldiers will also die if we destroy the bridge now." Micaiah said to the inspector.

"Those are called acceptable losses, my dear, and any losses suffered by your men are acceptable if it means stopping that army! As a representative of the senate, I will not allow you to retreat! Fight to the last man!"

"Inspector. While I respect your opinion... The final decision is up to me, as commander in chief of this army. Sothe, order the retreat. Get those men out of there before they're routed."

"Insolent little brat! How dare you disobey my orders!"

"We could always leave you here while the rest of us retreat, Inspector. How's that sound?" threatened Sothe.

"Y-you... I will report this incident to both your king and the senate! Start thinking of an excuse now, perhaps!" exclaimed the inspector. With that he left.

"what an idiot." I put my hand on my head.

"pompous fool…" said Micaiah

"Well, I'll go order the retreat." Sothe said.

"I'll come with you" Fayt said. Then Micaiah collapsed. Afterward Yune chirped.

"Micaiah?"

"will Micaiah be ok?" I asked Fayt.

"I don't know." He answered

"Fayt, Meru You guys stay here." Sothe said to us.

"you can count on us"

"of course I can."

"What's happening? I was doing so well...for a while... I feel like...fog is clouding my mind... Am I...losing my powers?" asked Micaiah.

"you're just tired Micaiah" I said to her. Yune chirped again

"Funny... I always wished that I didn't have this farsight... It often feels like such a burden... But this clouded vision seems so strange. Now, I miss the clarity... Ironic, isn't it, Yune?"

We all went to get Micaiah to bed but my vision started to get blurry and I shortly after collapse. Fayt saw this and yelled " Meru! Are you ok?"

I stand up slowly and said, " I'm alright Fayt just.. tired."

He put his hand on my fore head and yelled, "Tired my foot! You're burning up. We better get you to bed."

"I'll be fine! Right now we need to worry about Micaiah."

"Fine but if you collapse again I'll make sure you get the rest you need."

"duly noted Fayt. Duly noted." He was right though I do need the rest. If this keeps on then I'm sure to die in battle. Ironic really. Here I thought they needed my help, when actually I needed their help.

"I'm such an idiot" i said under my breath

* * *

Meru: wow I'm not even gonna lie at that line.

Miyako: eh most of it is true.

Meru: shut up. And the people who are giving bad reviews, you guys are either sadistic people trying to make others feel bad for what you guys haven't done right, or truly know person will not be a writer despite, or you just do bad reviews knowing how cliche the story is (obviously).

Yuri: I agree with u. ppl who give bad reviews are mostly sadistic trying to discourage others from writing.

Meru: sad really. Anyways hope you like this chapter. I might even do a modern fire emblem.


	6. Chapter 6 : The Price

Meru: yayz chapter 6

Miyako: wow you are so lazy

Meru: probably because theres NOTHING to do around the house.

Yuri: I don't get it. You're lazy when there is ABSOLUTELY nothing to do. But you're all like carefree and whatever when THERE IS something to do.

Meru: meh that's me. Lolz

Miyako: just start the fanfic

Meru: alright, alright touchy…

* * *

_Chapter 6 : The Price_

Micaiah is resting on the bed while Sothe watches over her. Pelleas, Almedha , Fayt, and me enter the room. "Micaiah, what's going on? I heard that you took ill on the field. Are you all right? What happened?" asked Pelleas

"What do you think, genius? Micaiah fainted because you've been pushing her too hard! She's terrified that she won't live up to your expectations." said Sothe

"umm Sothe…" I tried to speak.

"I didn't realize... I am so sorry, Micaiah." said Pelleas

"Pelleas.."

"According to the doctor, she is suffering from severe exhaustion. She must stay in bed for a time." said Tauroneo who just came into the room.

"Well, I'm glad that she is all right. Do you think it will take long for her to recover? We must stop the laguz, after all. Our task is not complete." said Pelleas

"OK, that's it! Are you out of your mind? I'm getting Micaiah out of here. At this rate, if the laguz that we shouldn't be fighting don't kill her, you certainly will." said Sothe.

"Sothe calm down" Fayt said trying to calm down Sothe

"Its not that easy Sothe…" I said

"What are you talking about Meru?" Sothe asked

"She's right" Pelleas said

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you stop me. I held out until now, thinking it was best for Daein. I was wrong. We're through with you." said Sothe.

"Please, Sothe! You must reconsider! Micaiah can't leave now." said Pelleas.

"ummmmm…" I whimpered

"King Pelleas, I agree with Sothe. Let Lady Micaiah go. She has done enough." said Tauroneo.

"I have to agree with them" said Fayt

"No, don't leave! Please! I'm begging you! I need Micaiah to stay!" exclaimed Pelleas.

"guys" I said quietly.

With that Pelleas felled to his knees. "P-Pelleas? What are you doing?" Almedha asked

"Our army cannot function without Micaiah. I can't let that happen! The army must continue the fight!" exclaimed Pelleas

"Pelleas…" I said with mixed emotion swirling around me. I feel like I'm going to collapse and a tense heat started to build up.

"Listen, I don't know what deals you've made with the empire behind our backs, but I won't let you hurt her anymore." Sothe said angrily

"Sothe stop. It's not really that simple."

"If Micaiah leaves the army...she will die." said Pelleas. With that Sothe runs up to Pelleas.

"So now the king shows his true colors... Pelleas, I don't care if you're the king. Threaten Micaiah again, and I'll kill you where you stand. Is that clear?" asked Sothe.

I cover my ears and close my eyes. These emotions are like swelling up inside me then a crack in the window showed up. Only Fayt noticed. But I quickly said, " it's not him who will kill Micaiah."

"Meru, Stay out of this."

"NO! I can't! I've been quiet long enough to know whats going to happen if you both leave! It's the Blood Pact Sothe, it will kill you, Micaiah, everyone in Daein!" While feeling so flustered a vase in the room broke into pieces. Everyone noticed and looked at me.

"Meru…" Pelleas said. With that Micaiah sits up on the bed.

"What is...a blood pact?" asked Micaiah. With that Yune chirps and Sothe rushes to her side.

"Micaiah! You should try to—" started Sothe.

"Please tell me, Your Majesty. What is a blood pact?" interrupted Micaiah. With that everybody in the room turned towards Pelleas.

"I-I swear to you. I didn't know. I had no idea..." said Pelleas.

* * *

Sometime in the past Pelleas stands in a hallway in the middle of the night with a Begnion messenger.

"What could be so urgent that the empire's messenger would pay a visit at this hour? Has something happened?" asked Pelleas.

"King Pelleas... Please prepare to receive Vice-Minister Lekain." said the messenger.

"What?" With that Lekain teleports in with a warp circle around him.

"How do you do, King Pelleas?" said Lekain.

"H-how did you get here?"

"Our empire's magical research has made leaps and bounds. This rewarp staff is our latest invention. With this staff, one can get to any desired destination instantly. Isn't that just wonderful? Before this lovely little item, we used that ghastly warp powder. It worked well enough, but would completely exhaust whoever used it. What's the use of someone traveling anywhere they wish if they're too exhausted to do anything afterward? It'd take a very strong soldier to withstand the powder's side effects. The rewrap staff solves that problem."

"Vice-Minister..." said the messenger.

"Ah, now I've said too much. I just can't help myself. I love innovation so."

"Um... If I may, what is the purpose of your visit?" asked Pelleas.

"Oh, yes. No time for idle chatter. We have a favor to ask of you, Your Majesty. As you are no doubt aware, the false apostle has raised an army of sub-humans to reclaim her throne. We require the use of the Daein army to wipe out this upstart "Laguz Alliance." Would you be so kind?"

"I... I'm afraid I cannot deploy my army on Begnion's behalf. My country cannot continue to rebuild while fighting a war. Please understand."

"Ah, so you reject our request? Then I've no choice but to watch you and your people perish slowly."

"What? You came here to make threats?"

"The terms of our pact are quite clear in this document." With that Lekain holds out a slip of paper that has an emblem at the top, a large chunk of script, and a red signature at the bottom.

"That's the treaty I signed on the day of my coronation. I don't see how this pertains to-"

"All will be made clear, young Pelleas. Yes, this is the same document. You, my naïve young king, signed it believing it was an oath of reparation from Begnion. Sadly for you, however..."

"What are you telling me?"

"In truth, this wonderful scrap of parchment is a blood pact. Once you sign the paper in blood, you can never break the terms of the pact!"

"A blood pact? But Izuka said he saw no problems with the terms of the treaty... No! Izuka? No, how could he..."

"That's right. Izuka is one of us. He found the perfect king who would execute the senate's will."

"I can't believe it! I won't!"

"You'd better start believing it. You've at least heard stories of the forbidden "blood pact," haven't you? It's a marvelous tool used by the wise to control the foolish. A ruler agreeing to the pact is bound to it...absolutely. Once sworn, the pact will punish any transgression against its terms with the complete destruction of his country."

"You...you can't be serious. That's impossible!"

"Calm yourself, young king, and listen. I'll tell you an interesting story. Long ago, a foolhardy king signed a blood pact with the empire to take back his lost kingdom. In exchange for his country, he vowed complete obedience. He soon broke the terms of the pact and began to disobey the empire. Presumably he didn't understand the power of the oath he'd sworn... Would you like to hear what happened after he defied the empire's will?"

"… What?"

"It was quite tragic. One man died on the first day. He was only a peasant, so no one really noticed. Two more died on the second day. Three more on the third day. I think you can see where this is going. The wave of mysterious deaths spread across the kingdom like a contagion. After thirty days, the king finally realized that this was the curse of the blood pact, the price of infidelity. He apologized to the empire and pleaded with them to lift the curse. His plea was graciously accepted on the one-hundredth day. By then, the king had lost half of his subordinates, as well as his lovely wife and child. That country remained under the control of the senate for a very long time. I hope I've made myself clear. No matter how you struggle, you have no choice but to follow the orders given to you by the empire. No matter how noble your motives, defiance against us will result in the death of your nation. This you must never forget. Ahhh, and one more thing... If you're considering seeking aid from outside of Daein, think again. We have spies and informants in every corner of Tellius. We will know immediately if you tell anyone."

* * *

"Let me get this straight. Everyone in Daein will die if you disobey the senate?" asked Sothe.

"What a heavy burden... It cannot be!" exclaimed Tauroneo.

"Meru you knew this all along didn't you?"

"I-I yes I knew" I replied.

"Why didn't tell us earlier!"

"Stop it Sothe! Can't you see that she stressed already without you questioning her." said Micaiah.

"Meru will you be ok?" Fayt asked me

"Don't worry about it guys. The reason I didn't tell is because you probably wouldn't believe me in the first place. And you all trust me as a fighter and a friend, but things tend to happen when I butt in. You guys don't even know who I _really_ am or where I come from. There is so many things I would like to tell you, but it is really best if you guys find out for yourselves no matter how helpful it could be. That's why I stay silent as you go around." I said.

"I think it is best if we go back to the task at hand. Is that alright Meru?" Tauroneo

"it is."

"Pelleas show Mother the mark of your pact." said Almedha. With that Pelleas showed us a swirled emblem on his left wrist, the same emblem that was on the blood pact document. "It's true... This is the mark of a blood pact. My son has been deceived!" exclaimed Almedha.

"Oh, give it up! You expect us to buy that ghost story? It's just something to scare little kings into eating their vegetables! Before you go shining Begnion's boots, get some proof of the senate's claims!" exclaimed Sothe.

"…"

"are you sure you want to take that chance Sothe?" I asked

"…"

"We've done enough here. Micaiah, let's go. We'll let them find out if that story is real or not."

"It's all true, Sothe." said Micaiah.

"What?"

"King Pelleas, Queen Almedha and Meru are telling us the truth. It's hard to believe, but I can see it... My power hasn't gone away. It was just weakened from exhaustion. This is all so horrible... Now Daein can never be free from the senate's leash."

"I would tell but you guys need to figure the first part of it for yourselves." I said to them

"Even if it's true, Micaiah, that doesn't mean you have to go to war again. We could leave Daein..." said Sothe.

"But without me, who would hold our forces together? Leaving the army would be the same as abandoning the people of Daein. I won't do it." said Micaiah.

"But..." said Sothe.

"I'm sorry, everyone.. I'm so sorry... I-I-I didn't know..." said Pelleas.

"it's ok Pelleas. What happens happens. We can't do anything about it once its done." I said to Pelleas

"Meru is right. Once it's done, it's done." Fayt said backing me up.

"King Pelleas... What then do you propose we do?" asked Touroneo.

"Why, obey the empire, of course. We have no other choice in the matter. As long as I follow the senate's orders, no one will die because of me." said Pelleas.

"No, I can't accept that! We have finally wrested our country back from the occupation forces... I'd rather be dead than have to bend to the will of the empire. What are we, dogs?" asked Sothe.

"And now that Begnion is ordering Daein troops into battle, we are treated as disposable pawns. Many Daein citizens will die of this pact, whether we obey it or not." said Touroneo.

"It would appear that I have been crowned king during the last days of Daein. Follow or fight...the result is the same. We will be destroyed." said Pelleas.

"Not if I can help it." I said assuredly.

"With all due respect, Your Majesty, we can't give up!" exclaimed Micaiah.

"What?" asked Pelleas.

"You heard me. The only way to really be doomed is to give up." said Micaiah.

"She's right Pelleas." I said

"Micaiah, there's no way out of a blood pact. None! What do you suggest we do?" asked Pelleas.

"I know but like I said I won't tell you just yet. You know what they say, 'when there's a will there's way.'" I said

"Look for a way out. I know Duke Lekain says the pact can't be broken, but of course he'd say that! King Pelleas, you have the resources of an entire country to draw on, and the best of reasons to do so. Check the royal library! Check the archives! Somewhere, I'm sure you'll find...something." said Micaiah.

"Micaiah, Meru, forgive me. I was so overwhelmed that I let myself give in to despair. But you're absolutely right. We can't give up just yet. We have people to save!" exclaimed Pelleas. When that I wrote something on a piece a paper.

"Meru what are you writing?" Fayt asked me

"Sorry but I need to do something. I promise I'll be back."

* * *

Later…. "Ike, yo Ike!"

"Is that you Meru? Why are yo-" started Ike.

"ssssh. Sorry but nobody and I mean **nobody** should know I'm here. If someone should know it would put Daein in a death situation."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you but here's a hint."

"a piece of paper?"

"What's on it is important. Do not and I repeat do NOT tell anyone or show anyone no matter how trustworthy they are. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Crap. Gotta get back. See ya Ike."

* * *

Later…(again) Micaiah, Tauroneo, Sothe, Fayt, and me stand near the edge of a cliff. "It looks as if the apostle's forces are using this road to avoid a head-on confrontation. I guess we were right in assuming that they don't necessarily want to fight. Micaiah, are you still set on this?" asked Sothe.

"Are the rocks ready?" asked Micaiah.

"Yes. They're in position." said Tauroneo. Then a Daein soldier runs up.

"General Maiel's forces have encountered General Ike's laguz forces. The battle has begun! The decoy operation succeeded. The apostle and her Holy Guards are heading this way." reported the soldier. With that he ran off again and Micaiah turns to the cliff.

"All forces, get in position! Our target is the apostle. We will attack her while General Ike is distracted. If we let her through, her army will cross into Begnion. That will surely anger the senate, and the senate will move to destroy Daein. We must fight with everything we have so that Daein may live on!" exclaimed Micaiah!.

"But, Micaiah... Is this really necessary? Can't we avoid all of this fighting and somehow pretend to obey the senate?" asked Sothe.

"Micaiah, it was you more than anyone else who used to hate plans like this..." said Tauroneo.

"The apostle's army has incredible numbers. We wouldn't stand a chance taking them head-on. They would march right through us. We need to give Pelleas more time, but if we hold back, the senate will know we're up to something. For now...let's just try to draw this out a bit and stop the apostle's army." said Micaiah.

"Miciah's right. No matter how cruel this plan may be we got to do something to give more for Pelleas." I said

"Lady Micaiah. Your strength moves me. I shall not falter." said Tauroneo.

"Micaiah... All right. Let's do it. Let's do it for our friends-and for our country." said Sothe.

"I'm ready when you're ready." Fayt said.

"We have visual confirmation on the Holy Guards! They're heading this way." A Daein soldier reported.

"Well... Here we come. I promise I'll keep on living mom." I said. The battle was long and hard but eventually….

"General Maiel has fallen to the claws of the sub-humans! General Ike and the Laguz Alliance are heading this way to rescue the apostle!" A Daein Soldier said.

"...Prepare to move to the next phase. Archers, get ready! There's no more time for doubt." said Micaiah. The soldier leaves; the squad of Holy Guards and Sanaki can be seen below the cliff. Soon after the Daein soldiers poured oil down the cliff, then after some shouting the Holy guard flew up. "Don't let the apostle escape! Archers, mages! Bring down that Pegasus!" commanded Micaiah.

"_Tibarn should…come…right.. about…now" _I thought looking at my watch. Tibarn flies up, grabbed Sothe, and flies past the edge of the cliff.

"Tibarn! Urk!" said Sothe.

"Sothe! No, please! All units, cease fire! Now!" commanded Micaiah. With that all the Daein soldiers stand to attention. Then Ike and Ranulf appear.

"General Ike has reached us... We've failed." said Tauroneo.

"Grrrreat…." I said very casually and surprisingly nobody noticed. [woot! XP]

"Now what do we do?" Fayt said

"Micaiah of Daein, listen to me very, very carefully." said Ike.

"Tell him to let Sothe go!" exclaimed Micaiah.

"Not a chance. I'm offering you a choice. Surrender now and go home to Daein, or fight us and die."

"_you're acting right Ike? You're not serious are you?" _I thought looking surprised.

"We can't. We won't retreat or negotiate. Regardless of what you believe, the only choice we have is to fight." said Micaiah

"_if you're acting you're doing a great job of it Ike and if not I will surely kill you afterwards."_

"Micaiah, are you insane? Look around! Every single person in your army will die! Do you care that little about them?" asked Ranulf.

"_FYI she does care and that's why we're here in the first place."_

"Enough! Everyone stand down!" With that Sanaki appears, on a pegasus knight's back.

"Apostle…" said Ike.

"I've seen enough bloodshed for one day! That's enough! Please, no more..." said Sanaki. With that the pegasus knight flies even higher.

"We'll retreat for now. You'd better do the same, and I mean now. I'm not sure how long I can hold my men back."

"Didn't you hear? We can't." I said to Ike. '_I swear you better get this message Ike."_

"Fine. His death is on your hands, then. Sorry, little Sothe, your friend just killed you. Say a quick good-bye." said Tibarn.

"No, wait, Micai—" yelled Sothe! Then Tibarn drops him.

"NOOO! SOTHE!" yelled Micaiah. With that she runs to the edge of the cliff. At the base of the cliff, Ulki (I think that's him) catches Sothe and slowly lowers him to the ground. "Oh, thank the goddess. Sothe..." said Micaiah.

"Take this as a lesson, little beorc. Next time, there won't be anyone to catch you," said Tibarn.

'_Actually she's a branded like Soren and Stefen and many more.' _With that Tauroneo took 2 steps forward away from Ike and Ranulf.

"General Tauroneo, I'll ask you one last time: talk some sense into that girl, all right? She's losing it." said Ike.

"...We won't pursue you this time. However, we cannot avoid this war. That is all I will say for now. And Ike...I'm sorry for this." said Tauroneo. With that Ike and Ranulf walk away, as do the Laguz Alliance.

I sigh and said aloud," Can this day be any WORSE?"

* * *

Meru: Wow that is LONG than I expected. Then again I had some setbacks.

Miyako: what kind?

Meru: you know the usual things I do and crazy stuff. Ha-ha. BTW whats up with Yuri?

Miyako: I think she's making something.

Meru: Did you let her into the basement?

Miyako: Yeah wh- oooooh. Crap. We are so dead no everybody in the universe is dead.

Yuri: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DIE! DIE! DIE!

Meru: Well hope you like this chapter R&R if you want and Yuri is going to kill us BYE~! * runs like hell*


	7. Chapter7Meru's Past Memories and Mission

Meru: * pants* oh my god oh my god I gonna kill her. Anyways. This is. *gasps* the *gasps* 7th chapter. *pants* I'm gonna kill her.* grabs shotgun and loads*

Miyako: Nonononononono, waiwaitwait Meru!

Meru: What?

Miyako: Before you try to kill her I call some reinforcement.

Meru: And that's?

Miyako: Lyon of course. She can't resist Lyon.

Meru: alright. If she doesn't calm down I'll kill her if it's the last thing I do. Anyways back to the story this is the 7th chapter and I don't own frickin' fire emblem or its characters. I only own Meru and Fayt and their dialogue. Do I really have to say this every single god dang time?

Miyako: pretty much.

* * *

_Chapter 7: Meru's past memories and Mission_

"A rebellion in the empire? Is that true?" asked Tauroneo.

"Yes. The empire has been thrown into chaos since General Zelgius freed Prime Minister Sephiran. They've incited the peasants by asking, "Who should you believe in? The senate, or the apostle?" said Sothe.

"And the people have chosen the apostle, correct?" asked Tauroneo.

"Yes. They're rioting in the capital day and night, demanding answers. The senate is busy trying to quell the masses."

"That's good." I said looking absent-minded sitting with my legs up to my chest

"Yes. This is great news! If we were to forge and alliance between Daein and the apostle's supporters in Begnion—" said Touroneo.

"That is not a wise choice." With that Pelleas entered the room. "The curse on the blood pact will begin killing our people as soon as we do anything the senate doesn't care for. Defeating the senate doesn't guarantee the curse will be broken either. In fact, it may ensure it can never be broken. In which case, Daein's destruction will come more slowly, but it will come nonetheless." said Pelleas.

"So, we can't attack the senate, and we can't ask for help. The only thing we can do is search for a way to get rid of the curse. This is driving me crazy..." said Sothe.

"you're telling me" said Fayt looking very frustrated.

"Me three, for different reasons." I said looking at my necklace.

"If we could only contact the apostle... But if the senate heard a word of it, they'd destroy us. Our hands are tied." said Touroneo.

"Luckily for us, that's not true. I have some good news, for a change. I found a way to break the blood pact. Where is Micaiah? Please bring her here." said Pelleas.

"You discovered how to break the blood pact? I'll get her right away." said Sothe. With that Sothe runs off to get Micaiah.

"_sigh it's now or never.'_ I thought sitting up looking very tired.

"Meru are you ok? You don't look so good." Fayt said to me.

"It's nothing Fayt. Just reminiscing about…" I trailed off.

"About?"

"Nothing. Never mind forget what I just said.

* * *

_**Fayt's POV**_

I wondered what she was thinking about. That's not like Meru to be so absent-minded. Could it be her fever?

"UGH! Why am I so worry about her?" I said out loud. Meru heard that and turned around and I blushed.

"Are you ok?" She asked me.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine just thinking out loud." I replied with a red face.

"Are you sure? Your face is all red. Are you running a fever?" She put hand over my forehead.

"H-hey what about you and your fever?"

"I'm alright Fayt so far so good. I haven't collapse since or feel dizzy."

I just stand there dumbfounded. " An-anyways we should get with the others." I walk to where the others are going. She soon followed.

'_Man, I'm in BIG trouble.' _I thought.

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

In another room; Pelleas stands before Micaiah, Sothe, Tauroneo, Fayt and me. "You can't be serious, Your Majesty!" said Micaiah.

"Meru, didn't you say you were going to tell us something you know if we figured some of it out?" asked Sothe.

"huh? Oh yea I did didn't i?" I said nervously.

"Then tell us what is it?"

"ok lets see."

"Tell us!"

"okay,okay no need to throw a fit. Ahem. First of all, Pelleas doesn't have to die and even if he did it wouldn't have matter because if he did the blood pact would will still be in effect."

"Then what is it?" Fayt asked

"Well secondly, you need a third party to kill either the signer or the creator of the blood pact. Then you need to burn or otherwise destroy the paper on the pact that was written. That is the only way."

"So we have kill the creator and destroy the pact?" asked Pelleas.

"Exactly. And I willing to do it. I got some business to do anyways."

"Right then I will leave it up to you then. You can use whatever you need."

"thank you Pelleas and i would need a horse ."

"Very well then I will leave the rest up to you. We are counting on you."

"Be careful ok Meru?" Fayt told me.

"Of course I'll be ok you don't even need to tell me." I blushed when he told me that.

* * *

Later that night(or day I forgot) "Hey Ike."

"Meru? You shouldn't be here with that thing." Said Ike

"Relax. I'm working on it. Anyways when did you figured it out?"

"A couple minutes after you left. You wrote it VERY specific ."

"good cause I'd kill you if you didn't figured it out. Anyways I got to get going and end this once and for all." With that I left racing through the night with the horse that Pelleas gave me. I kept riding where Lekain was and somehow I managed to sneak inside and find my way to him.

"Meru, Meru, Meru. You sure to get around whole lot don't you?" Lekain said to me.

"just shut up you big bag of lump."

"I still have the lives of Daein in my grasp along with your darling Fayt."

"..."

"So why don't you run back to your pathetic country."

"No."

"what?"

"you heard me. I said 'No' you big oaf."

"You know that if you cause anything to anger the senate Daein will be destroyed."

"Not anymore now's where's the pact?"

"Where do you think?" said Lekian pulling out the blood pact. " you know you remind me of a certain person. Ah what's her name? ah I know. wait Reinforce i believe was her real name."

"what did you just say?"

"I see that it rings a bell. You see long ago there was a strange girl in Tellius who happens to look exactly like you."

"Like me? Wait the only person I know who looks like me is my-"

"your mother of course."

"You bastard. You knew I was coming here in the first place didn't you?

Why of course. I mean you look exactly like her and I almost thought you were her but then I realized you weren't."

"Yeah. You know what? You just served your death sentence." I drew my sword and run him through leaving a dead corpse. I took the pact and made sure it was the real one and burned it.

"now where's the other one. There it is." With that I got out of there. When I got back I found that there was a battle going on and there was almost complete confusion. The Daeins where fighting the senators men and the Laguz Alliance and Ike's men were trying to figure out whether or not to be fighting the Daeins. " oh for the love of-" I said exasperated.

When I got to the battlefield I tried to sort things out. When at the battlefield I had a flashback when I was just 5 years old. That will be a memory I will never forget.

_Flashback_

_I was in a room cover with white walls and I was with 2 women, probably in their late 40s. I saw I was wearing a ceremonial miko(shine maiden)clothing. My hair was flowing down below my waist and i was wearing my mom's flower. This was going to be my first ceremonial dance as a fully-fledged shine maiden._

_I was so happy that my sis, my friends, and my parents were going to see me do my ceremonial dance. I got on stage and did the dance. As I was doing the dance I noticed only my sister and my 3 bestest friends were only there. ' miii~ where's mom and father?' I thought to myself worry. _

_After the dance, I look at the sky and felt a raindrop in my cheek. All of the sudden I got a vision showing my parents. Dead. I gasped and quickly run back home while the rain started pouring down in sanely._

_I went back to the house and saw my father on the floor. Blood spilling all over the floor. _

"_Dad? Father!wake up! Please wake up. Please don't leave me.!" I cried as I saw his green eyes fade to nothingness. I gasp and realized my mom wasn't around. " Mom? Mommy? Mother! Where are you?" I screamed through the house._

_I searched everywhere in the house and she wasn't in the house so I went outside frantically. My sister saw me and asked, " Meru! What's going on?"_

"_Father… he-he's dead and I can't find mommy anywhere!" I yelled with tears flowingmy cheeks._

"_What? Alright just calm down. Look near the river and I'll get help ok?"_

"_o-ok big sister." I sniffled._

_I ran through the trees where the nearest river was. I finally made there to see my mother there. I was so happy and I called out for her but when I did she just._

_Splashed! She just walked through the river like she couldn't live anymore. I ran over there as fast as I could and when I got there, the only things that was left behind was her shoes. She was gone. My father and mother were gone forever. I screamed through the stormy night. At that point my life changed forever. I was so scared that my sister and my friends would share the same fate as they did. _

_Ever since then I didn't even bother making new friends throughout my life and changed my appearance, the way I talk and my personality. Everything I am before is gone and this is the new me._

_End of flashback_

But now things were different. The life I had before were coming back.

"Will I ever go back to the same person I was?" I said to myself, killing enemies before me. The battle kept going until a white light turned most of us into stone.

* * *

Meru: wow I must be high.

Miyako: What in god's name made think this?

Meru: I… do not know.

Fayt: So this is how your life came to be eh?

Both: HOLY CRAP!

Fayt: what?

Meru: how'd you get in here?

Fayt: door.*points at door*

Miyako: ummm uhh* tries to find a security button.*so I see umm security SECURITY!

Kureno: You called?

Miyako: GET HIM OUT OF HERE!

Kureno: Gotcha. *knocks Fayt out and drags him*

Meru: since when did you get security?

Miyako: I had free time.

Meru: whatever. Anyways thanks for reading and hope you like this chapter. I know it probably sucks but still. This is Meru.

Miyako: and this is Miayko.

Both: BYE!


	8. Chapter 8 : Chaos Named

Meru: ok chapter 8. Wow I like wrote what 3 chapters already.

Miyako: are trying to finish up TODAY?

Meru: pretty much. For god's sake I'm doing the most cliché story there is.

Miyako: wasn't this a story you made up when you finished Radiant Dawn?

Meru: yea… those were good times. And heck I'm even rewriting this story.

Yuri: *yawns* MORNING!

Both: you're late.

Meru: anyways I don't own fire emblem or its characters. I only own Meru, Fayt and their dialogue.

* * *

_Chapter 8: Chaos Named_

"Well this is probably why I don't celebrate anymore which ended up me being a non-religious person." I said basically freezing to death despite of my jacket being on.

"You're not?" Laura asked.

"Not really but I still celebrate the holidays when I have time."

"Which ones?"

"Like Christmas, Thanksgiving, Easter, Halloween and all those others holidays."

"I never heard some those before."

"You're not really from this world are you Meru?" Nolan asked me.

"Nope. But I wouldn't say it's different either."

"…"

"They still don't trust us do they?" Referring to our old enemies I look around and look how they were strangely far apart. Anime style I sweatdrop.

"ehtou(yea as you can tell I like talking in japanese wise. I wish I was Japanese.)… yea apparently so.. hahaha." I laugh nervously.

"After all we did for them." said Fiona.

"I think I should go."

"That's seem like the best idea." Nolan said sounding like he WANTS me to go so that I can get killed.

I gave a glare saying 'I'm going to kill you'. With that I walked to them and nervously said, "uhh, umm, hi."

"What are you doing here?" Boyd asked.

"Well, umm I thought we could team up seeing as we are the last people not turned stone."

"And if what if we did?"

"Uhhh, one, try to turned the others back to normal and that's all I got."

"Why would we team up with you? You guys were fighting against us."

"that was the past and this is now. Times has changed so let's bygones be bygons. Right?"

"Why should we?"

"oh for the lov- it's complicated mna. Ask Ike, he'll tell you." With that I just slap my forehead.

"You know, you keep a LOT of secrets Meru." Laura said with the others coming up to me.

"Hey, a girl has her secrets right? Even if I wanted to tell you I can't."

"Well you could at least tell us what you were doing the past few days." Fayt said coming from behind.

"He wouldn't stop fidgeting about you." Nolan said with a chuckle and then others started giggling causing Fayt to go blushing mad.

"ummm. Oh that. I was finding and killing Lekain and he should've kept his big mouth shut and I would've gave a nice slow, painful, grueling, and gutless death." I said with a big evil grin.

"uhhhh why would you do…. That?" Boyd asked hesitantly.

"What? Why I kill him or why would i give him a nice painful death?"

"Why you'd kill him."

"The reason why we sided with the senators."

"And you killed him because you betrayed him."

"umm sure lets go with that but a little after that."

"Then what's keeping you from doing it again?"

"*sigh* Look it was against our will to join them and we had NO CHOICE. And now all we're asking is to join you. Period. Right guys?" I asked my friends and they nodded yes.

"Good. And now I need to get rid of this headache."

"Well as far as I can see and Ulki can hear, we're the only ones left." Said Janaff

"That's just great, but what about the people who are branded?" I asked.

"What about them?" Boyd asked.

"I'm just worried about them and plus since they're a cross between both Laguz and Beroc, there's a high chance they might not be turned to stone."

"Right now I'm guessing the strongest didn't wind up as statues." Tibarn said.

"Anyone who was in the building with us was safe, too. But everyone else was petrified..." said Ike.

"Wow! There are quite a few more of you flesh creatures left than I imagined."

'_There is only ONE person who can said that with a straight face.' _I thought turning around real slowly.

When I turned around I saw Micaiah coming out of a building with Sothe following her. "That's good. Maybe that means we'll stand a chance against her."

"Micaiah? Are you feeling all right?" asked Sothe.

"I'm not Micaiah! How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"If you're not Micaiah, then who are you?"asked Ike

"Relax guys… I know who this is." I said very, somewhat scary, calmly.

"Meru you're back." Sothe said to me surprised.

"yyyep. It's good to be back. Sort of."

"How long have you been here?"

"Just arrived at the middle of the battle."

"So you know who she is?"

"Yep. She is Yune. The goddess of chaos. She is neither a dark god or a 'GOOD' god. She is also neither holy or base, angel or devil simply, freedom, chaos, transformation, the future, and mystery. That is Yune. And before you ask Sothe, Micaiah is still here, she just let Yune 'borrow' her body for just a moment to speak with us."

Everybody looked awestruck. I laughed very nervously.

"huh. Looks like this little beroc here knows more about me than she looks." Yune said very cheerfully.

"uhh, anyways you seem different from the rest aren't you?"

"Well its complicated even I don't know how to explain it. I'm not even sure how I got here."

"Please tell me she is NOT always like this."

"unfortunately for YOU, yes."(1)

"I don't care what you're called. Was it you who turned everyone into stone?" asked Ike.

"No, that wasn't me. I haven't done much of anything. I just woke up, so I don't have that kind of power just yet. That was Ashera's doing. It was her judgment upon this world." said Yune.

"When she's right, she's right." I said sort of snickering.

"Nonsense! Holy Ashera would never harm us! She protects us at all times and guides us toward the right path." said Sanaki.

"ok let me just clear this up also before things get a little out of hand. Ahem. Ashera is like Yune. She is neither kind or loving to BOTH berocs and laguz. She is neither holy or base, angel or devil. She is mainly restriction, order, stability, the past, certainly, and restraint. She is Ashera. More like the opposite of Yune." I said not noticing using hand gestures while talking.

"But still, I don't understand… Why would the goddess Ashera try to destroy us? If anyone's going to kill us all, shouldn't it be you, the dark god who was sealed inside the medallion?" Ike asked.

'_ooh boy. This is going to be a LONG conversation. Again.'_

"You called me a dark god again! How would you like it if I called you a dark bag of organs? I don't want to talk to you anymore!" Yune yelled.

'_well it couldn't get any worse.'_

"What?" Ike asked.

"Instead...I'll talk to...you. Yes! You're the one I'll talk to!" Yune exclaimed.

"Me?" asked Mist.

"Ashera has always hated me, but I like her. You've got some of her in you. So, I'll talk to you."

"Oh, OK... So... You're Yune?"

"That's right. I'm Yune. Ashera is order. I am chaos. We are sisters, but opposite in all things. We're linked to one another, though. When I sleep, Ashera sleeps. When I wake, Ashera wakes."

"Oh, then you're...a...a goddess? I-I'm so sorry! Please forgive my insolence! I've been talking down to you like you're a little kid!"

"No, no, it's fine. Talk to me however you like. You don't have to stand on ceremony with me."

"Well... All right. If you insist... So, you were sealed inside the medallion, but now you're inside Micaiah?"

"That's right."

"...And the goddess Ashera was the one who turned all the beorc and laguz into stone. Oh! Are you here to tell us how to save them? Wait, I get it! You were the one who spoke to me! You said, "Wake me with the galdr of release, not with the spirit of war."

"Yes, I did! I'm so glad you understood! You're so very clever! Of course, I was hoping, by sending you that message, I would stop all of this from happening."

"What do you mean?"

"We're running out of time, so I'll explain quickly. Long, long ago, your ancestors made a promise to Ashera. They promised they would start no wars among all the nations for at least one thousand years. If this promise was broken, then Ashera would destroy the world and try again with a new one. Despite this promise, you bone-cages kept fighting each other. Eventually, war and conflict spread throughout the world. When Ashera woke up, she cast down her judgment upon those who failed to keep her promise."

"I still don't understand. Why would it make a difference whether you were woken up by the galdr or by the spirit of chaos? How were you planning to stop Ashera from passing down her judgment?" asked Ike.

"I'm not talking to you!" exclaimed Yune.

"Oh, by all that's- Would you stop acting like a child?"

"Please forgive my brother, Yune. We want to save the people who were turned to stone. We need you to tell us how. It did matter that we woke you with the galdr of release, right?" asked Mist.

"First of all, you should understand that, because of our link, waking me is the same as waking Ashera. Now, if Ashera had been awakened by the spirit of chaos, none of us would be standing here right now. By the terms of the promise, she was just supposed to destroy the world. No hesitation, no discussion. But if she was awakened by the galdr of release, she was supposed to consult with me first. She wasn't supposed to pass down her judgment until she heard from me. Ashera went ahead and turned everyone into stone without asking me. That's so unfair! I'll show her, though. I'll turn them all back somehow! The problem is that I can't do this by myself. I need your help. Will you help me?" asked Yune.

"Of course we'll help! It's strange, but I trust you, Yune. And we all want to save the people who got turned to stone!"

"I'm in for sure." I said putting my arms behind my head.

"Yes. We'll do whatever it takes." Ike said determinedly

"That's right! We will allow nothing to stand in our way! We will fight!" exclaimed Skrimir.

"It's all so confusing... But we must do everything in our power to save the people." said Elincia.

"...To be honest, I've spent my life teaching that the goddess Ashera watches over and protects us. This is all a little hard to accept." said Sanaki.

"You don't have to believe me. You could just let her destroy the world..." said Yune.

"No, I will do whatever it takes to save the people who were turned to stone. I will join the others in helping you."

"So what you're saying is that we all have to play nice and work together? Just forget about all that's happened?" asked Sothe.

"Got any better ideas?" I asked Sothe.

"No."

"Sothe, open your eyes and look around. There aren't that many people left to fix this mess. If you don't help, we can't do it. Besides, I would think saving the world is something we could all agree on." said Ike.

"You're right, Commander. All of this is the result of our war. I guess there's not much reason for flag-waving on either side. First thing we have to do is...unpetrify everyone." said Sothe.

"What about you Fayt? Will you fight with us?" I asked Fayt giving my girly smile on impulse.

"Do I have a choice? Of course I'm willing to fight!" Fayt said with a hint of enthusiasm.

"Miii~ that the spirit! Nipah!" quickly noticing what I just said I covered my mouth blushing.

"Did you just say 'mii' and 'nipah'?"

"N-N-no! of course not! Uhh how should we begin Yune? I mean we can't ALL go together." I said trying to change the subject.

"Hmmm… I know! Let's divide the army into three teams. I'm pretty sure that Ashera is going to notice what we're up to..." said Yune.

"Dividing us up is smart. It reduces the risk of everyone getting killed at once." said Ike.

"We have to hurry. I can feel Ashera's power building." said Yune.

"It's all over if we get turned to stone, too. All right, everyone, it's up to us!"

"What's your name?" asked Yune.

"I'm Ike."

"All right, Ike. You won't call me a dark god ever again, will you?"

"Not if you don't like it. Can I call you Yune?"

"I would like that. I guess I forgive you, then. Oh, I know! As a sign of my forgiveness, I'll make sure that you can get to your destination safely. I can't do it for everyone because it's a bit exhausting for me, but... Hold still and close your eyes."

"I'm ready." said Ike.

"How do you feel?"

"...Strong. Like I can take on anyone."

"Wow, you're very confident for a being that can die! Let's see... You go with this team."

"I'm going with you. I'm not leaving your-Micaiah's—side." said Sothe.

"...Fine. Micaiah says that's what she wants, too."

"Let me talk to her!"

"Not right now. You'll have plenty of time to talk on the road, all right? (turns around) Hey, you're with this team over here."

"...Damn it."

"Hey careful what you say Sothe." I said elbowing him.

* * *

Yune finally got us into teams and said, "Each team will take a different route, but your destination is the same. It's the Tower of Guidance that stands in the middle of the land you named Begnion. Go there at once. ...I hope to see you all there. I'll be waiting."

"Waiting? Aren't you coming with us?" asked Ike.

"I'll see you at the tower." With that a blue glow shined from Micaiah, and Yune flies away as a bird.

"A bird?"

"Yune! Then she must be—" said Sothe. Then he runs up and catches Micaiah. "Micaiah!"

"...Oh. Hello, Sothe." said Micaiah.

"You're back! I was so worried."

"Hey, if that bird was Yune...where did she go?" Ike asked

"I don't know where, exactly, but she said she must go look for...something." Micaiah said.

A little later…. " so you're leaving again?" asked Fayt. It was just me and Fayt standing alone.

"Yeah.. I said I go with Ike's group." I replied back.

"why?"

"well I want to get to know Ike more and plus I want to see how Ike fights in battle. If you catch my drift."

"Oh… Oh yeah. What was up the way you talk to me before?"

"doki! T-that? Well uhh, I USED to talk like that when I was little. And as you can see I still talk like that. I don't talk like that in public. Well at least not anymore."

"really?"

"yeah, yeah, I know kinda childish right? Mii~."

"Actually I find it kinda cute and you did it again."

I blushed very madly and I didn't feel embarrass what-so-ever. More like… Relieved.

"you know, you should talk like that more often. It suits you." When I heard that I smiled at him like I a 5 year old. I took off my elastic (I finally remembered what it was called)and threw it away. I took my pink ribbon and tied it like a hairband.

"Well if my talking suits me then my hair style should also fit me. Right? Nipah!" I said very happily.

"I uhhh you.." he stuttered. I just laughed at him.

"oh I forgot to do something see ya later Fayt! You better be alive when we get to the capitol! Bye-Bye."

"b-bye…"

Few minutes later… "miii~ Sanaki, I think I should give this to you."

"but isn't this a blood pact?" Sanaki questioned.

"Hauuu~ you'll find out soon enough."

* * *

Note: 1) this is hint that Sothe loves Micaiah OBVIOUSLY, considering the fact I'm making them a pair.

Meru:well -stretches- I'm finish with this chapter.

Miyako: god you're lazy.

Yuri: so r u Miyako.

Miyako: shut up. And you said were going to finish.

Meru: hey it's Saturday so shut up already. Well hope you like this chapter R&R if you want. This is Meru.

Miyako: This is Miyako.

Yuri: and this is Yuri.

All: Bye!


	9. Road to Empire and Revelations

Meru: ok Chapter 9 finally.

Miyako: so you gonna make another one after this story?

Meru: Pretty much.

Miyako: sooooo what now?

Meru:-sighs- let's just get on with the story since we don't have anything

Miyako: righyt-o. Meru does not own Fire Emblem or its character. She only owns Meru and Fayt and their dialogue.

Meru: thanks.

Miyako: no prob.

* * *

_Chapter 9 :Road to Empire and Revelations_

"Amazing. We've been traveling for miles now, and there hasn't been a single moving person." said Ike.

"And yet the other plants and animals seem completely unaffected. The only creatures turned to stone were laguz and beorc... A miracle of the goddess, indeed." said Nailah.

"mii~ I guess she does have a sense of nature." I said smelling the air.

"My sister just sent a warning about some "Disciples of Order." Ashera has freed them from stone to fight for her. She's also blessed their weapons and armor. They'll only get stronger as we approach the tower. They nearly beat Leanne's team." said Rafiel.

"Worse, they can attack at any moment and we'd have no idea who or where they are. I'll start working on contingency plans." said Soren.

"All right, we'll break here. Everyone, be sure to keep your weapons and supplies in reach tonight." said Ike.

Later that night… "hey Meru." Boyd said coming towards me.

"mii~" I said trying to get my head to face him.

"Ike told us everything. The blood pact, the senators, everything."

"mii~ ok is that all?"

"You know if you would've told us sooner we could've help you."

"-sigh- baka neko. I was taking a risk when giving that paper. I heard Lekain had spies everywhere watching everything we were doing. I didn't have enough time to tell if he was telling the truth or not. But still, I wasn't going to take that chance, would you Boyd?"

"I guess not. So you've figured out a way out of the blood pact?"

"why'd you think I killed Lekain for in the first place?"

"That was part of your plan? Man for a 10-year old you're pretty smart."

"16 for your information. If I didn't do that then Pelleas would've been killed but of course we all decided against that. I also had to destroy the paper on which the blood pact was written."

" who else knew?"

"Queen Almedha, Tauroneo, Micaiah, Fayt and Sothe also knew."

"Man.. So that cliff battle?"

"It was just a diversion for the senators."

"How did you know?"

"miii~ King Pelleas found out before Daein joined the war. As for me, I won't tell. Classified info."

"Meru you sure are secretive."

"Only about things I know, and let me tell you this, I'm not just an ordinary beroc. So you better get used to it nano desu~."

"wait, what's that supposed to mean? Agh, forget it." Boyd left without another word.

* * *

A few minutes before the Order of Disciples came I went to Soren's tent. " they're coming."

"Who's coming?" Soren questioned.

"The order of disciples. Come on get ready before they come."

"wait who said you can order ME around?" Soren got the others and we got into position.

"How could they get this close without us seeing them?" asked Ike.

"I don't know. There was no sign or scent of their approach... I wonder if they simply materialized?" asked Nailah.

"Most likely that's the case." I said drawing my sword.

"Ena, stay here! Protect Kurthnaga's tent at all costs!" commanded Ike.

"Understood." said Ena.

"Everyone, watch the perimeter! There are a lot of them, but just focus on one enemy at a time!" commanded Ike.

'_well, better show what I'm made of to Ike-kun.'_ I thought smiling. With that the battle started and I tried my best to do my part. I use somewhat of my 'unordinary' powers against them. Heck I use the light tome I had to wipe out most of them. It was a piece of cake getting to the enemy commander of the army.

"Unclean souls, your executioner awaits! Repent, before your vile sins pour out of your black hearts and consume you!" exclaimed Catalena.

"-sighs- whatever." I said bored.

"You'll be eating your words soon enough."

"the only person who NEARLY beat me was Ike and you know the rest."

"Ludveck is still alive."

"don't worry about him." I now started my fight with Catalena. It wasn't very long for it was easy.

"Death? But my work is not yet...complete..." said Catalena. With that Catalena was dead.

"That looks like all of them. Fanatics that appear out of nowhere and attack from darkness... This'll be tough." said Ike.

* * *

Later… "-stretches- mii~ that certainly went very well. Nipah!~" I said with a victory sign.

"Meru, you're not even scratch." Boyd said to me surprised.

"well that what happens when you train for 10 years"

"You knew this was going to happen from the start didn't you Meru?" Soren said somewhat angry.

"yeah, why?"

"Why didn't tell us sooner? We could've stop this."

"Truth be told, I don't think it would've really matter in the first place."

"Man, how much do you know exactly?"

"Let's just say, I get to see more than you."

"what's that supposed to mean?"

* * *

The Greil Mercenaries and me started traveling and it started to rain a little later. Luckily, there was a mansion nearby and that could only mean one thing.

"This is great! I can't remember the last time we got to sleep indoors! We can be thankful for the rain, I guess." said Mist.

"Frankly, I can care less." I said brushing my hair with my hands.

"Yeah, the decorations are a little...overdone, but the beds will be warm and dry. I'm glad I remembered this mansion was here." said Ike.

"Presumably we're the first people to set foot in here since Oliver was posthumously found guilty of trading in heron slaves. I understand the senate confiscated his lands and property immediately after the Mad King's War ended." said Soren.

"Well, someone must be living here; the place is spotless. By law, there shouldn't be anyone here. I wonder if someone is squatting." said Titania.

"miii~ Most likely Oliver at his own digs here." I said looking around.

"Oliver's dead Meru. There's no way it could be him." Soren said looking at me confused.

"Well, he could be alive, the black knight's alive."

Later…"The Disciples of Order are here! They just appeared in the outer building." said Nailah.

"All right, let's get everyone mobilized." said Ike.

"General! Come quickly! Our friends are in trouble!" said Rafiel.

'_That's Tormod's cue. Let's see what he gotten himself into.'_ I thought.

"Friends?" asked Ike. Once we got to the outer buildings we see Tormod, Muarim, and Vika, the two laguz transformed, and fought off several of the Disciples of Order; Muarim kills a soldier, while Tormod attacks one with fire magic. "Hey! Isn't that-" started Ike.

"It's Tormod! We haven't seen him since the Mad King's War!" interrupted Mist.

"hau~ that's good ol' Tormod. Nipah!" I said smiling.

"Extinguish them." yelled a disciple of order!

"Funny you should phrase it that way, you soon-to-be cinder!" yelled Tormod. The soldier tries to stab at Tormod, but he dodges and uses his fire magic, but the soldier survives again. "What the—That should have worked better. Who are these guys?" asked Tormod.

"Tormod, your backup's here! Just hold your position!" yelled Ike.

"Much appreciated! Don't worry. We're not going anywhere! Wait a second...Ike? What happened to you, musclehead?" asked Tormod.

"It's definitely Sir Ike. But beorc growth always amazes me. It's like looking at a different person." Said Muarim.

"Between him and Sothe, I'm starting to feel a little inadequate! Well, that settles it! I've still got a lot of growing to do, so I've got to survive! I can't die like this! All right, let's help these guys out. Get ready for battle!"

"OIII! Tormod! Long time no see!" I yelled.

"Meru? Is that you? I barley recognized you! What happen to your voice and you hair?"

"I'll tell you about it later!"

"Well I'm glad to see you alive."

"you too."

"hey, it takes more than this to beat me!" I looked around and I spotted Oliver. "Ike-kun I see Oliver! I told you he was alive."

"She's right again." Soren said.

"how in the goddess does she know?" Ike said awestruck.

"who knows. Meru is, well, Meru."

"Rafiel I want you to stay by my side." With that the battle started. I started killing my enemies before me, slowly making my way to Oliver until he spotted Rafiel.

"Ohhh...you are truly a banquet for the eyes as well as the...spirit. I am quite overcome." Oliver said ecstatically

"Unhand me!" Rafiel yelled at the big oaf.

"But how is it that anyone could risk a precious treasure like you in battle? What if something marred you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't worry, pretty bird; I'll save you. You need someone who can give you loving protection. Someone...like me."

"?"

"I'll take you away from these savages! I would never let them lay a single finger on you, my precious! No, no... The jealous cretins mustn't ruffle a single feather... I'll have to kill them. Come now, come to daddy!"

"Not a chance Oliver." I said to him raising my sword at his head.

"And why not?"

"you have to join us if you want to get close to him."

" And who's going to stop me if I don't?"

"Me. That's who." Putting my sword to his throat.

"Very well I will join you." With that we managed to kill the other disciples.

"Well, another storm weathered. It's late. Everyone try to get some sleep and be ready for tomorrow." said Ike. Then Hetzel teleports in.

"Wiped out... Not a man left standing. It must be the will of the goddess." Hetzel said.

"You! You are..." said Rafiel.

"Rafiel? How- You're still alive! I'm so glad you're safe..." Then Hetzel walks forward, but Rafiel backs away and Ike and Nailah step in.

"I have nothing to say to you."

"So, you know, then. What we did was unforgivable... I was against it from the beginning... I argued with the others time and again! ...Ah, what's the use... It doesn't matter what I say now. Rafiel... Despite everything, I'm very happy to see that you're alive. But I beg of you... Stay away from the capital. You must not anger the goddess." And with that he teleports out!

"I've seen that man before. He's a pretty influential senator, isn't he?" asked Ike.

"His name is Hetzel, duke of Asmin... I owe my life to him. Then Nailah runs up to him." said Rafiel.

"Ike, I'm sorry, but can we talk later? Rafiel needs to rest." said Nailah.

"Yes, of course." said Ike.

* * *

Later… I was sitting at my own brushing my hair and I realized that I had my school bag with me hidden from my red jacket. "oh yeah I totally forgot I had my backpack." I opened it and found a nice clean pink spaghetti strap shirt, and a blue miniskirt. I took off my school uniform and put on those. I don't see how people confuse me being a boy. I didn't mind but it was getting annoying. "I guess they're just blind." I sighed at that fact.

"Meru." Ike said coming into my room.

"you know it wouldn't hurt to knock once in a while Ike-kun." I said exasperated.

"Sorry, force of habit."

"it's ok so what is it?"

"That hint you gave to me, you've mentioned the blood pact and 2 people?"

"yeah, go on."

"Oliver was one of the people you were referring to right?"

"indeed he was."

"so who's the other person?"

"Do I have to tell you?"

"Meru come on you know you can tell me."

"fine. You promised you won't tell ANYONE, especially Elincia?"

"why?"

"Cause right now I'm worried it won't go as planned."

"Alright, I promise."

"Hau~... it's Bertram."

"Bertram! The four riders of Daein Bertram! The guy who rarely says anything understandable Bertram?"

"Yes that Bertram."

"But why would he want to help us?"

"He wasn't always that way. You know the drug that created the feral ones?"

"Yes I seen the product."

"Well if it is fed to a Beorc like you, it will shatter the persons mind and increase their strength. It doesn't seem to have as strong effect with Beorc as it does with Laguz. That is was what happened with Bertram."

"So if he wasn't always like that then who was he?"

"Have you ever seen Elincia's uncle Renning?"

"No not really. But I heard that he was killed by Ashnard's followers."

"He wasn't killed, he was captured."

"Wait what does this have anything to do with Bertram?"

"Because Renning was the beroc that was fed with the drug that created the feral ones."

"This is going to be a big shock for Elincia. So is there a way to turn him back to normal? And more importantly where is he?"

"Well, from what I know, this involves Reyson to be able to convert him to his old self. Right now I think he's with Bastian."

"Thanks Meru. Sorry if I push you too hard for the information."

"mii~ it's ok. You just wanted to know the truth."

"Well we still have some time you want to talk about yourself to me."

"sure but you can't tell anyone, cause this is top secret and not just any secret, this one is important."

"alright, I promised."

* * *

Meru: finally it's done.

Miyako: are you going to place up the talk?

Meru: yea, I didn't want to do it this chapter so I decided to do it next chapter.

Miyako: ahhh

Meru: anyways hope you enjoyed this R&R if you want bye!


	10. Chapter 10 : The Talk

Meru: you know this is more like a side chapter than a actual chapter but whatever I'll go with the flow.

Miyako: man I'm tired aren't you?

Meru: yea but I drank coffee.

Miyako: -shrugs- hey whats that smell?

Meru: ugh it smells like old ppls feet, anyways again I don't own fire emblem. I only own Meru and Fayt. God whatever is making that smell I'm going to kill them.

Miyako: you and me both.

Meru: btw this chapter is a talk between Ike and Meru only that's about it. If you want you can skip this, I don't care.

* * *

_Chapter 10 : The Talk_

"Alright I promise that I won't tell anyone about you but why?" Ike asked me.

"Because on, I'm not who you think I am and two, it's best left unknown." I replied.

"But you can trust all of us you know."

"doesn't matter, I still have to keep it a secret."

"Alright fine, you win."

"thank you. Now you see that flower vase over there?"

"yea, why?"

"look carefully." Ike was looking at the vase very carefully and I focus my mind on that vase and caused it to levitate.

"Whoa!" he said."are you doing that Meru?"

"yep. No strings attached." I said smiling.

"is this the secret you want me to keep?"

"part of it. Listen Ike, I'm only going to say this once and ONLY once so listen very carefully." He lean closer to me and listened.

"Ike.. I'm not from either this time period or place."

"what do you mean?"

"-sighs- I'm saying I'm from the year 2010 and from a place called Japan. I'm not from Tellius."

"you're serious about this?"

"I'm DEAD serious Ike-kun."

"you know ever since you started to talk that way, you've been referring me as 'Ike-kun'. Why?"

"force of habit. That's how I talk. Anyways you want to know how I know whats going to happen. I get visions and premonitions time to time and before I came here I basically knew everything about this place." '_that and from the game'_ I mentally said.

"Like Micaiah?"

"sort…of but you saw how I levitated that vase right?"

"right."

"well I also have powers from the supernatural. And if you're thinking that I might be a branded and I assure you I'm not."

"wow, did you ju-"

"read your mind."

"yeah."

"it doesn't happen always you know." I said taking a pillow and hugging it.

"so you're telling me you're not from here or this time period." He said walking back and forth in my room.

"yes."

"I can see why you want me to keep it a secret."

"and it's best that you find out about the future for yourself. Like I said, I shouldn't even be telling you this, but because you actually keep your word, and having the decency to take things to your grave, and I trust you so much, I'm telling you this."

"so what happens when this is all over?"

"don't know. I just saw a sword,2 knives, and a tome fall down from the sky. I picked it up and found myself here. I could stay here or go back to where I came from."

"I guess we have to wait and find out huh?"

"most likely. And you're probably want to know about my family huh?"

"it wouldn't hurt to know about your family." I laugh and continue my story.

"You know, my mom once said that she came to a land called Tellius and I'm thinking that this is the same place she went to when she was my age."

"I heard stories about a blue-haired girl like you. It could be."

"most likely. Anyways my mom, Rein, was well known for being the shine maiden in my hometown. My father, Marth, met her on a flower garden. They told me it was love at first sight but I'm thinking it was more than that."

"What do you think?"

"I'm not going that far Ike-kun."

"can't blame a guy for trying." I hit him with my pillow playfully.

"as I was saying they met on a flower garden and of course years later they had me and Miyako. When I became 5 years old, I was to do a ceremonial dance for becoming the next shine maiden of my family. I was overjoyed of course but, after the dance my parents….."

"your parents what?"

"disappeared. I went looking for them and when I did… my father died before my very eyes and my mother committed suicide."

"I didn't know."

"it's ok. And I still don't understand on how this could've happen. My sister took me in despite of age, but we took care of each other and look at me now. That all I got to say about my family."

"I can imagine on how you feel. I mean, like you my mom and dad died also."

"I can tell. Mist was here with you and I can only assume that you lost your parents as well."

"that or you read my mind." We both laugh at that comment.

"well its getting late we don't to be tired if there's a battle tomorrow."

"you're right." Ike got from my bed and started heading towards the door. " oh and don't worry Fayt likes you too you know."

I blushed at that comment and threw my pillow at him. "Good night Ike-kun and get out of my room!" With that he started running for the door.

I yawned and I blew out my candle and headed towards my window. "Tomorrow's another day." With that I plopped on my bed and went right to sleep.

* * *

Meru: wow… This is the crappiest chapter I have ever written.

Miyako: just posted it. Its not like you care.

Meru: yea yea whatever. Did Lyon and Kureno fixed the smell?

Miyako: still working on it and it turns out that Yuri was making something evil.

Meru: omg. Anyways hope you like this chapter. R&R if you want

Both: BYE!


	11. Chapter 11: Rebirth Part 1

Meru: man I'm already on chapter 11. Now I know I have WAY too much free time.

Miyako: Meh, more than me.

Yuri: hey guys! -brings up soup- want to try my new stew?

Meru: UGH!

Miyako: OMG! WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?

Yuri: stew of course? ppl always eat this kind.

Meru: yea they eat that kind of stew. AS WITCHES AND CANNIBALS!

Miyako: ok let's wrap this up before I vomit. Meru only owns Fayt and her insert character, Meru. GOD GET HER OUT OF HERE! SERCURITY!

* * *

_Chapter 11: Rebirth Part 1_

After days of traveling, we finally made I to the capital of Begnion and now looking at Tower of Guidance. "...The Tower of Guidance. It's so bright I can hardly bear to look at it! What's happening in there?" Titania asked.

"Let's hurry, Ike. I can't imagine that the glowing is a good omen. We're running out of time." said Soren.

"The city gate is shut. I guess we'll have to force it to get to the tower—" Ike started.

"Ahh! You guys made it!" With that Skrimir appears from the gate. (Was it from the gate?)

"Skrimir! I didn't realize your group had already arrived."

"Yes, we've been here for quite some time. I've been itching to go inside and see what the bad guys have waiting for us."

"Skrimir listened to reason, however, and agreed to wait here with us. We know nothing about the numbers or strength of the enemy." said Sanaki.

"It seemed safest to wait here for the rest of you to show up. We pitched tents outside the gate." said Micaiah.

I wasn't really into the conversation until… "Meru!" Edward came running and lifted me up like I was his kid sister. "did you miss us?"

"Edward! Hau~ as a matter of fact I did. How did it go with you guys?" I said enthusiastically.

"Well let's just say no one's a substitute for you."

"It's true." Laura said coming from behind.

"So how'd it gone with you guys?" Fayt asked.

"Mii~ okayish." I replied looking like I was thinking.

"that bad huh?"

"not really. I mean sure they questioned me but other than that it was good. Nipah~"

"good."

"Meru and Fayt si-" Edward started.

"you don't want to finished that song." Me and Fayt said at the same time giving death glares to Edward.

"Good! I like air-breathers with initiative!" Yune said ecstatically. Everyone then turns to Micaiah or Yune in this case.

"Yune! Here to give us our next instructions?" asked Ike.

"Yes, good guess! Everyone, gather around. You'll all need to hear this. Good job, everyone! All three teams got here, and a little faster than I thought you would. While you were traveling, I went around recruiting more help, including King Caineghis here. Unfortunately, it looks like Ashera had the same idea. By the time I made my way to Goldoa, there was no one there."

"Wh-what do you mean? Where were they?" asked Kurthnaga.

"If you're saying what I think you're saying, then we could have a very big problem. Lots of very big problems." said Tibarn.

"I don't know for sure, Tibarn. There aren't a whole lot of dragons altogether, but... It looks like every one of them joined Ashera." said Yune.

"How...how could this be?" said Kurthnaga.

"I haven't seen them anywhere else on Tellius, so they must already be inside the tower. Let's camp for the night before walking into Ashera's own home."

"grrrreat…" I said tiredly.

* * *

Later…

"wow look what all of this has come to." Edward said seemingly surprised.

"mii~" I said rubbing my eyes.

"A few months ago we would probably be overlooked by people. Now look at us, they will probably write a song about us. Maybe a story!"

"Doubt it Edward."

"I don't think I can handle it if they do make a story about us." Fayt said

"Hah! Come on look around you two! Look at me I'm a Trueblade see? Look at you Kim you're a Gold Knight. And you Leonardo you're Marksman aren't you? Even Laura has changed quite a bit she's a Saint. Heck, Fayt's a Whisperer now! " said Edward.

"Yes indeed we have come a long way from the Dawn Brigade bandits." said Laura.

"Mii~ Laura, the Dawn Brigade is NOT a band of bandits. They're freedom fighters." I told her in an irritated tone. " Just how many times do I have to tell you."

"Apparently not enough times." said Leonardo.

"Who cares." said Edward.

"I do." I said.

"why?" Fayt asked.

"because I do."

"…"

"so it's almost over isn't it?"

"Yeah. Like one day we're just fighting for our lives and now we're fighting a goddess. We soon have to go to our separate ways."

"Mii~ even so I'll never EVER forget this day. Thanks to you Fayt, I was able to go back to who I was. Promise me we'll never forget each other, no matter what."

"Yeah, no matter what we'll always remember each other."'

Later….

We heard something over at the Begnion's capital Sienne ringing. "Oh, no!" Yune yelled

"Yune, what is it? What's happening?" Ike asked . A flash of bright light followed by soldiers of Disciples of Order soldiers appeared in front of the gate.

"This isn't good..."Caineghis said.

"These soldiers... We've killed them already. They've been reborn in flesh but not spirit." Yuen said shocked.

"Brought back from the dead..." said Sanaki.

"A miracle of the goddess..." said Elincia.

"hau au au au~ this isn't going to be good." I said DEFINIATELY worried

"A blasphemy, you mean! How could the goddess of order violate the most fundamental natural law?" Caineghis said angrily.

"Philosophy later, everyone! They're about to attack!" Ike yelled to everyone.

Ike and I are killing soldiers as they come, while Yune falls to her knees against the grass in front of a tent. "Are you all right? Those dead soldiers really got to you, didn't they?" Ike asked Yune

"...We can't win. All we do is kill the flesh, but she brings the flesh back... We need more time... No, there is no more time! Everyone else will be turned to stone...and I will be lonely forever. There's nothing more than I can do! I've failed... I've failed." Yune said.

"Yune! Get a hold of yourself!"

"Yune snap out of it." I said about to slap her, but Ike beats me to it and grabs her by the ear.

"Ouch! My ears!" Yune yelps. Ike then lets go, and leans back. "Wh-what was that for? You big bully! Who do you think I am?"

"Yune, the goddess of chaos... The warmhearted being whose courage and love gives us the will to go on."

"Hau~ he's right Yune. You're basically the reason that everyone keeps going on." I said trying to comfort her.

"Ike, Meru... Thank you." Yune said. Ike then stands up.

"As things stand, we can't bring everyone into the tower. We'll need support here to hold this position. But at the very least, how many are we going to need inside?" Ike asked

"They'll have much stronger forces inside the tower...not to mention Ashera herself. We'll send in our best 11. Oh, and we'll want the two dragons! ...And one from the heron tribe... And...uh...the empress. Plus, it wouldn't hurt to have Sothe and Fayt. And I Meru would be a great assistant for this."

"Mii~ I probably would've been mad if you didn't let come along." I said.

"Understood. If that's everyone, I'll gather them together." Ike said leaving.

"I'll help too!"

We chose our best 11 and we started heading for the Tower of Guidance. "All right, Tower of Guidance, here we come!" Yune said determinedly. Inside the gate it had tall, ornately carved pillars line the hall, and the laid stone floor leads to a just as ornate set of double doors.

"It's...so quiet. Is the goddess here?" asked Ike.

"Uh-huh. She's at the top. Be careful, everyone. This tower is Ashera's home territory. She's certain to have her most powerful troops waiting for us up ahead. We must proceed with the utmost caution. Hm? ...What was that? Someone's... Was it someone's memory?"

"What is it?"

"Sorry? Oh, I... Don't worry. It was nothing. All right, then... Our path leads through that door there." Ike left without another word.

"Yune, relax. It isn't something to worry about." I said smiling.

"You know so much Meru. You're probably the weirdest, strangest, but kindest beroc I have ever met." Yune said with a smile on her face.

"I wouldn't know about that but I think I know a LITTLE too much." With we started climbing up the stairs until we encountered the Order of Disciples. "Oh boy. Here they are." With that the battle began. Thanks to the wide length of space I was able to easily cut down my enemies much MORE faster without worrying about that I might cut down one of my allies. I easily made it my way to Hetzel.

"There can be no forgiveness for my hand in these evil deeds. Salvation is denied me and my stained soul. My torment will be eternal." Hetzel said willing to give up his life.

"Hetzel, please don't do this. I believe and have faith in these people along with hope. You don't have to… just… give your life away!"

"how does a child so young know?"

"I just know…."

"Then let us test your faith." With that he attacked me with a blast of light, which I manage to block with Sakura and I attacked back with my tome. I attacked again with a stream of light from my tome and it was over. "So your faith is that strong… I'm sorry I couldn't stop" with that Hetzel was dead.

"It's over… Hetzel may your spirit rest in peace."

"Apostle? Are you well?" asked Ike.

"So you still insist on calling me "apostle"? I think we're past that, Ike." Sanaki said to Ike

"So what should I call you? Miss Sanaki?"

"How rude! You have no right to address me with such familiarity! Please call me "Empress."

"Got it, Empress."

"You don't have to say it like that. Loosen up a bit."

"Oh, give me a break..." Sanaki just left.

"Well that was… pointless." I putting a finger below my chin.

"I actually agree with you."

"huh that's a first." Yune then comes up.

"You creatures are made of some tough meat. I don't think that girl even needs to hear the divine word, do you?" Yune asked.

"Yune, you're a bit of a mystery, yourself. It almost sounds like you're happy to see that people don't necessarily need you." Ike said.

"The one constant truth of people, Ike, is that nobody can stop them from changing. People sometimes do things that even the highest divinities couldn't imagine. That makes me sad. But that also makes me very happy. That's why I love people so much."

"There are some changes that goddesses can't even predict or control. Maybe Ashera resented that."

"I don't know... But I do know that Ashera loved people. I'm sure of it..."

"She does… its just hard to see it in another way.." I said sadly.

* * *

Lyon: come on Yuri, let's go.-struggling to hold Yuri down-

Yuri: but Meru and Miyako didn't taste my stew! –trying to get free-

Kureno: I don't think they'll last.

Meru&Miyako: GET HER OUT OF HERE NOW!

Kureno&Lyon: YIKES! –runs with Yuri-

Meru: thank god. Anyways hope you like this chapter and this story is almost coming to an end.

Miyako: too bad but you're making another one right?

Meru: I answered that about a million times, YES. anyways this is, in this case, your host Meru-

Miyako: and this is Miyako.

Both: BYE!


	12. Chapter 12 : Rebirth Part 2

Meru: -sighs- I can't believe it I'm on chapter 12.

Miyako: Time sure flies by.

Meru: and yet I still have school.

Miyako: thank god I don't.

Meru: shut up, you still have a job and I mean an ACTUAL job.

Miyako: oh yea. DANGIT!

Meru: ha, anyways AGAIN I do not own Fire Emblem or its characters. I only own Meru and Fayt and their dialogue.

* * *

_Chapter 12: Rebirth Part 2_

Yune and Ike are leading the group while me and Fayt are following right behind them as we ascend up towards the stairs. "Are we going the right way?" Ike asked.

"Yes. Ashera is at the top. We're going up. This is definitely the right way," Yune said to Ike

"I'm a little disoriented because this is much bigger than it looks from outside. It's not my imagination, is it?"

"To be honest, you probably shouldn't look around too carefully. True miracles can overwhelm and terrify mortal minds. If you dwell on what you see here, you might stop climbing."

"Really?" With that Yune then turns around to face him.

Yes, really! Well, for most people, anyway. You're all the exceptions. You are all focused on your one goal, and you can't die until you achieve it. That's what you think, right?"

"Yes."

"Desire propels people forward. That's how it's been since the beginning of your kind. You hope, take, give, kill, struggle... Out of all those needs and desires, hate and strife are born. And that's all right. You should want. You should strive to fill that want. You should challenge your fates. When all else fails, you can still die fighting."

"Your philosophy is pretty extreme, too. Ashera doesn't forgive people for their imperfections. But you embrace both the good and evil natures of people. You seem to enjoy our internal struggles."

"Mii~ I have to agree with him on that Yune." I said.

"A straight road is boring. Defeat and destruction are far more interesting than stasis." With that everybody started moving again except for me and Ike.

"Huh. Is there a goddess who takes a middle-of-the-road approach?"

"-laughs- you would wish for that." I said smiling and with that we caught up with the rest of the group.

"Well, long ago... Wait. Stop, everyone! We need to talk. The next one who stands in our way is someone deeply tied to you," Yune said.

'_Zelgius… did it have to be this way?' _ I thought with a sad expression.

"...Let's go." Ike said simply. He then walked up the remaining stairs. Inside was definitely the Black Knight.

"You've come. Welcome, son of Gawain. Welcome all, courageous warriors." The Black Knight said to Ike. With that a large group of Disciples of Order come up behind us.

"…" With that Ike runs forward, jumps, and flips in the air, slashing downwards with his sword. The Black Knight counters with his sword, and Ike pushes off of his sword and flips backward, landing in a crouch and narrowing his eyes at the Black Knight. The Black Knight runs up again and they parry as sparks fly from both of their blades. He takes another swing at Ike who counters, and their swords stay locked together. Then they push each other away. "I wonder how I didn't notice? Your composure, bearing, voice... It seems obvious in retrospect."

"..."

"I wish I'd had the chance to fight you...or see you fight, General. Then I would've known a lot sooner."

"Unfortunately for both of us, that opportunity never came."

"So, it really is you. The Black Knight... No, General Zelgius!" The Black Knight then stabs his sword in the ground and removes his helmet. With his helmet remove, I can see that it was Zelgius at first sight.

"Ike. I have long looked forward to the day we would fight again. Now that it is here, let us not delay any longer. Raise your sword and begin!" Zelgius said.

"Let's finish this!" said Ike.

"Please wait!" I yelled running up to them.

"Meru?"

"What is she thinking?" Fayt said in disbelief.

"Zelgius… Re-remember what I said to you earlier?" I asked with my head down.

"Yes. You knew from the start that this was going to happen didn't you?" Zelgius asked me.

"Well yes, but I…. the reason I told you those things is because I knew what you had done in the past but that is no reason to say those things to you. And well, I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry. I can't be angry at someone who I don't even know."

"…"

"if there was another way then maybe things would've been different I guess. So…. Good-bye Zelgius."

"Good-bye Mer."

I turned around in shock. "What did you just call me?"

"Meru?" Ike said to me.

"Hau~ Don't worry about me, just try to hold off killing each other I really need to get something."

With that Tibarn then come up.

"Stop right there. I've got a debt to settle with this scum," Tibarn said to Zeligus

"True, your revenge against me remains incomplete. However, may I ask you to step aside for now? Though at different times, Ike and I both learned the way of the sword from the same master: one of Daein's famous Four Riders, General Gawain. He left Daein under an assumed name and formed a mercenary company," said Zelgius. "I was entranced by Greil's swordsmanship while he was in Daein. I studied under him; I fought next to him... I idolized him. When he left, I was crushed. I vowed to find him again, and challenge him to duel. I had to know if I had surpassed him! Three years ago, I caught up to Greil. I challenged him to a duel, and was victorious. But, something was wrong... The fight had been too simple. I thought I'd never feel satisfaction again. Then, Ike told me why it had been so easy. Greil had severed all the tendons in his right hand, and swore never again to draw a blade. Can you imagine my joy at the news? I knew that a swordsman of his stature couldn't have been so easy to defeat! My master's skills were passed down to his son, Ike. I will defeat him and finally surpass my master! I trust that you understand. Once our fight is finished, I will allow you to settle your quarrel, Hawk King." Zelgius said to Tibarn.

"Please, Tibarn." Ike said.

"...Fine. If you're taking my place, you'd better win. Got that?" asked Tibarn.

"Of course. This is my chance to avenge my father's death. This time, he won't walk away."

"I just wish this hadn't have to happen…" I said covering my face with my hands trying not to cry.

"Hey are… you crying?" Tibarn asked me.

"no I'm not. Just come on."

"Hey everything is goin to be ok Meru."

"I know. Let's just do this already."

With that me and Tibarn rejoined the group. "-sighs- alright, let's get this over with already."

"What do you mean?" Fayt asked.

"Mii~ Levail has Wishblade. The lance that is consider the strongest lance ever."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go get that lance," said Edward enthusiastically.

"right." With that, the battle started. I manage to take down some of the groups with my magic and quickly made my way to Levail.

"Face me in an honorable duel, and know that I shall be the one to take your life." Levail said to me.

"Sorry. But the Wishblade isn't blessed like Alondite and Ragnell. For all I know, you'll soon be eating your words."

"But Ashera did."

"Frankly, I don't who or what blessed my weapons, but I assure you that will fail." With that our battle started. Thanks to my agility, I was able to dodged all of his attacks. My weapons did some affects but not enough. So I took out my hidden knife **(A/N: I totally forgot that I had knives in this and didn't remember to use them in any of the chapters. I'm a baka!) **out of my boot and threw at his chest piercing his armor.

"General...Zelgius... I'd hoped...to fight for you...a while longer..." Levail said right before dying. Not long after Ike defeated Zelgius.

"Ugh! Hahh!" Ike yelled. After that he collapsed to a kneeling position beside Zelgius who is slumped against one of the stone walls, with his sword in the ground.

"You are stronger. Much stronger than before..." said Zelgius.

"I have you to thank for that. I grew stronger through our previous fight. To be honest... I was overjoyed when I heard that the Black Knight was still alive. That surprised me... I felt neither sadness nor hate. Just joy. My hands were shaking with anticipation. I couldn't wait to fight my most formidable enemy again! Your swordsmanship was fearsome. Fiercer and more powerful than any I've ever seen. After our duel three years ago, I trained hard, trying to remember all of your skills and techniques."

"General Gawain was invincible at the time he trained me. To surpass him was my ultimate goal as a swordsman."

"Was I as skillful as you remember my father in his prime years? Did you see his shadow in my sword?"

"I certainly did, Ike. Thanks to you, I was able to fight my master at the height of his glory days."

"Black Knight Zelgius. You were my father's killer. And my last teacher."

"...I spent most of my life shrouded in darkness... But my life had meaning. Now I'm certain of it... ...phiran, I will wait for you in the afterlife..." Zelgius said right before dying.

"Urk!" I grunted, and then I started cough holding my chest. _'what is this pain I'm feeling? Somebody help me. I-I can't breathe'_ I thought trying to catch air. I wasn't paying attention to what's going on and realized it was just me and the dead body of Zelgius. " what is going on? The only this happen is when I tried to revive someone. Zelgius. -gasps for air- ." I walked closer to the body and saw he was breathing. "what? How can you be breathing? Just what is going on? Was this my doing? Impossible. I wasn't even using magic." I then kneel beside Zelgius. "OI! Zelgius I know you're still breathing now wake up please." I said shaking him trying to wake him up.

"Am I dead?" He asked opening his eyes slowly.

"mii~ don't think so."

"Meru?"

"Yeah, its err, me alright. You know I can heal your wounds."

"Please don't worry about me. Just take care of your own self."

"In case you haven't known, I got fast agility and I evade about anything cause of my small stature. And beside all I need is my weapons and I don't really have any use for healing items but I keep one just in case." I stand up looking for my concoction. "Here you need it more than I do. And if anyone was hurt in battle field I could always use my powers to heal them."

"What do you mean?" Zelgius asked just finishing healing himself.

"Like Micaiah, I can heal without a staff or a tome but my powers are different from hers. This healing power doesn't cause me to use my life force. If u get what I mean that is."

"I see. So what should I do now? Everyone except you think I'm dead."

"miii~ there is a guy I know and he might be able to help you. His name is Stefan and he's also a branded. A lion branded to be exact. He's a Trueblade, has green hair, and he's wears a multi-color clothing. You can't really miss."

"…."

"Hau~ I better catch up. I'm already far behind." I said starting to run.

"…"

"Oh by the way. How do you know that nickname? I never told anyone about that, only my sister and my brother-in-law.

"Took a lucky guess."

"-snickers- really a lucky guess? It kinda sticks out you know yet you're probably the first one to figured my nickname out."

"So should I tell Sephiran? That i'm alive."

"miii~ I don't know. It's really your choice. Well good-bye Zelgius. Nano desu~"

"Good-bye Mer." With that I left the happily and just noticing the pain was gone. But I still wondered? Why did I feel pain just now?

* * *

Meru: I am finally done.

Miyako: Lazy.

Meru: Shut up!

Yuri: Meru I want cake.

Meru: ask Miyako and the reason why I kept Zelgius alive cuz I thing hes an awesome guy and I felt sorry for him.

Miyako: wow u surely improvise this one didn't u? -trying to pry off Yuri-

Meru: -whistles- Yo Yuri heres some cake! –throw cake at open window.-

Yuri: YAYZ! –go afters cake.

Miyako: that girl is crazy. Yet she is more obsess to u

Meru: again shut up and we have to wrap this up. Hope u like this chappy.

Both: BYEZ!


	13. Chapter 13 : Rebirth Part 3

Meru: omg its fricking chapter 13.

Miyako: yea why r u so worry.

Meru: not worry, pissed off.

Miyako: again why?

Meru: because this is the chapter I kept dying! Despite it's MY story it still pisses me off because that dragon kept killing me. How can it kill with a hit of of 18 and a critical of 3? That like a slim to none chance of killing me five times in a ROW!

Miyako: wow I can see why you're pissed off of that chapter so much. Anyways Meru does not own fire emblem or its characters. She only owns Meru and Fayt. Enjoy!

Meru: AHHH! –starts going on a rampage-

Miyako: Holy crap!

* * *

_Chapter 13: Rebirth part 3_

When I finally caught up I saw the group standing by the next flight of stairs. "Hey! Guys!" I yelled panting as I run.

"Meru, where were you? I was worried sick!" Fayt worriedly came up to me.

"Mii~ just umm sorting things out. That's all." Fayt didn't believe me.

"Really Fayt…"

"How dull. Well' I don't see any enemies nearby. I know! Would you like me to tell you a story as we climb?" Yune said excitingly.

"What kind of story?" asked Ike.

"One from long ago, long before the grandparents of anyone here were born," said Yune. "In the very beginning of this world...there was only water, until one day a girl appeared. The girl was very clever, and she forged the first land...then she made trees and flowers, and then she created beings."

"The story of the grand creation? Heard it. Wake me when it's over." said Tibarn.

"The girl was you, right, Yune? Or are you talking about Ashera?" asked Ike.

"Both, really...and neither, actually. At first, the girl was excited by her new world, and she thought of little else. Then she started feeling lonely. Everyone, every being she'd created, was different from her. Not a single person that could truly understand her. All alone, she grew sadder and sadder, crying for thousands of years. Then some creatures began to grow and change, becoming more clever and sophisticated. They tried to comfort the girl and eventually grew closer to her... That was the birth of the Zunanma. They were your ancestors...beorc, laguz, everyone." said Yune.

"In Begnion, we are taught that the Zunanma were human—Uhm, I mean...beorc ancestors... ...It makes me wonder what else in my country has been warped beyond recognition." said Sanaki.

"It's possible that the truth was simply misunderstood. Like the way everyone calls me a dark god... But let me continue... The Zunanma worshipped the girl as their own goddess. They said her hair was as striking a color as dawn's first light, so they gave her a name... The Goddess of Dawn. She was a much-loved goddess."

"The Goddess of Dawn..." said Ike.

"The Zunanma continued to evolve and change, giving rise to a variety of races and tribes across the land. Naturally, each of the races thought their own was superior to the others, and conflict arose between them. The goddess tried to make peace among her people, but nothing could stop the warring Zunanma. Trying to separate the factions, the goddess gave them different names, laguz and beorc... But this only intensified their conflict. And then...the great flood occurred. The goddess was only trying to bring an end to the fighting. But her power was so great that all the continents were drowned in the flood, all except Tellius."

"Are you sure about this story? It's very different from the histories that we've each been taught."

"Among beorc nations, we only know a vague fairy tale about the dark god stirring up a great disaster," said Elincia.

"Neither the laguz nor the beorc have an accurate description by the sound of it. I wonder where the story got twisted," said Kurthnaga.

"There is another standing in our way... I have a feeling he might be able to tell us," said Yune. Then Kurthnaga drops to his knees.

"…Fa-…Father?"

'_This just isn't my day.'_ I thought slapping my forehead.

"Huh?" said Ike.

"My father... Just beyond these doors, my father is waiting," said Kurthnaga.

"Dheginsea, king of Goldoa... He's supposed to be one of the three who defeated the dark god...Yune."

"He has been blessed by Ashera. Not only that, but it's a powerful, resilient blessing from long ago. He may be nearly impossible to defeat. ...Let's get everyone together. There's no better time than now. I was hoping to avoid this until we reached Ashera... Actually, I hoped not to have to do it at all... But she's left me with no choice. I will give you the blessings of Yune, goddess of chaos and freedom. In their natural state, the attacks of mortal creatures have no effect on divine beings. When Ashera set out to defeat me, she gathered her strongest warriors and bestowed on them some of her power. This is called the Goddess's Blessing... She empowered the dual swords of the beorc swordswoman, Altina. The laguz warrior, Soan, and Dheginsea, the leader of the dragon tribe, were also blessed." said Yune.

'_Those swords were Alondite and Ragnell. But where does Sakura comes in? It sort of resembles my family sword.' _I thought looking at the sword.

"I failed then... But this time will be different. I'll use Ashera's own tricks, and I won't be defeated. Everyone... Take some time now to ready yourselves. Beorc, be sure to equip your best weapons. I'll begin when everyone's ready." Later… "I think we're all ready. I'll need the laguz to transform." All of the Laguz then transform. "Let's begin." A strong blue light shines from Yune and envelops all of the party members before slowly disappearing; the laguz then de-transform. "OK, I'm all done now. Whew... I... That was really hard... I think I... I think I need to rest."

"Micaiah? Are you feeling all right? You don't look so good," said Sothe .

"...I'm fine. Thank you, Sothe." said Micaiah.

"What happened to Yune?" asked Ike.

"She's sleeping. She wants us to take it from here."

"All right... If we're all set, let's move out."

"Meru, are you ready?" Fayt asked me.

"Yeah. Come on let's do this!" I said determinedly.

"Father!" yelled Kurthnaga. We then see the battlefield; Dheginsea is at the far end with Nasir on his left and Gareth at his right (is that right?).

"Kurthnaga. I wasn't expecting this... It's safe to assume then that you've come prepared to fight? Tibarn, the great hawk king... How many times have I said it now? How many times have I warned against starting another war?" Dheginsea said ashamed of us.

"Don't you dare preach to me, you dried-up old fool." said Tibarn.

"We have betrayed our vow to our goddess. We should have learned, but the fighting never stopped. Now we must pay for our crimes. We must take responsibility, and accept Ashera's judgment." With that Micaiah walks forward.

"No! You don't understand! It wasn't the war that awoke the goddess! It was my song... The galdr of release freed the goddess!" yelled Micaiah.

"...You can't expect me to believe that. We will wait here patiently for the punishment we deserve. If you are unwilling to await judgment..." Then a yellow flaming light envelops him. "You will stand against... The greatest of all dragons!" Then the light explodes in a ring and a bolt of lightning around Dheginsea and pools at his feet with surges of electricity, revealing an enormous dragon; a whirlwind of light then surrounds him.

"Father, no! Why must we fight? There must be a way to talk this through," said Kurthnaga.

"It's no use, Kurth. We have no choice but to fight. We must reach the goddess, and not even the king of dragons can stand in our way," said Ike.

"Is violence the only to solve this? Why? Why does it have to come to this?" I said with my head down.

"You despise fighting don't you?"

"Despise is too kind. More like hate. But most of these people only know how to communicate through violence. Right now it's best for the world."

"Meru…"

"Ike, can you try not to kill the other dragons besides Dheginsea? I don't want to see any blood shed to these Laguz."

"We'll try Meru."

"Miii~ thanks Ike. Come on." With that our battle started. I made my way to Dheginsea by only injuring 3 dragons. Thank god it wasn't Nasir or Gareth. I finally made my way to him.

"Fools! By denying your judgment, you merely rush to your death," said Dheginsea.

"Please. I heard enough times hearing that already."

"You! It couldn't be! Rein?"

"How do you know my mother?"

"Your mother? I see. You bear great resemblance to her. What is your name?"

"I won't give my name to people like you. Who just resorts to punishment without doing anything."

"…"

"Right now I'll let you know, my mother and I are not from this world. I fight to the end if I have to."

"You'll soon beg for mercy."

"Don't make me laugh. If you knew my mother, she would never have wanted this. And plus I'm not planning on begging." With that, our battle started. I wasn't taking any chances in this fight. Knowing how strong he is, he could easily kill me. It was mostly a hit and run but he eventually collapse.

"No... Unh... Has my body grown old? Or is it...my heart..." With that Dheginsea de-transforms, and falls to his knees. "...Well done. You...have beaten me." Kurthnaga and Ena run up to him.

"Father!" exclaimed Kurthnaga. Dheginsea then straightens himself up.

"Don't lose your head now, boy. This wound... This is nothing. Your power... How could you defeat me? I was blessed by Ashera herself..."

"I gave them my blessings." Micaiah walks forward towards Dheginsea.

"Yune? Is that you?"

"That war long ago... I'm so sorry. You were right to fight against me. I was young and immature. The great flood was a result of my unchecked emotions."

"You don't have to apologize, Yune. I always knew that you weren't actually evil... You were just too powerful."

"So why did you choose Ashera again? I had hoped that this time you would join me to help protect the people."

"I'm sorry, Yune. But I've done worse to you... Long ago, we made a vow before the goddess Ashera herself... We vowed that we, the laguz and beorc, would never commit the same genocidal sins. We didn't keep our promise... And for that reason I was committed to accepting my just punishment."

"Silly, stubborn, old scalebag... You just don't know when to quit... You need to lighten up a bit."

'_I should stay out of this and I need to rest.'_ I thought breathing heavily.

"To convince the laguz kings to follow my example, I rewrote history, hid my tracks, and declared you a dark god. All I ever wanted was to avoid conflict... Please, forgive me," Dheginsea said to Yune.

"Don't worry about it, Dheginsea. I caused enough trouble for you, so I'll forgive you just this once." Yune replied.

"I'm pleased to hear that." Then he stands. "Gareth! Gather our survivors. Kurthnaga is their commander from now on."

"Understood, sir!" said Gareth.

"Nasir... You followed your sovereign very far for having once left your country in disgust. ...I give you my sincerest thanks."

"No, my lord... Unaware of my own king's true heart, I did what I thought had to be done... I apologize." said Nasir.

"Ena... I would like to tell you only that I wish you the greatest happiness in life."

"Thank... Thank you, sire." Ena said. Dheginsea then turns to Kurthnaga.

"Now then, Kurthnaga... Get these men moving. I will remain here, for I cannot move."

"Yes, Father. We will stop Ashera. Wait here for our return. We will be back."

"...Yes, my son. I'll be waiting. My queen... Rajaion... I will soon join you. My lovely Almedha... Cherish...life..."

"It's happening again... Whose memory is that? Something feels so...familiar about it. Is that... Is that your memory?" asked Yune.

"Father! ..." Kurthnaga shouted.

"Kurth... He's gone..." said Ena

"I know. This is simply another reason to move on... Entrusted by my father to care for our people, I will stand before Ashera. ...As the king of the dragon tribe."

"Kurth…" I said sadly.

"Meru, what were you doing back there?" Fayt came up to me.

"J-just thinking and w-wondering…" i stuttered

"Meru…"

"Really Fayt, it's nothing you should worry about."

"But-"

"Hey cheer up! Come on or we'll get left behind." I then left to catch up with the group.

"You're one to talk."

* * *

Meru: and done with this crap!

Miyako: -sighs- jeez you could've let me done it.

Meru: I can't trust you with anything!

Miyako: where's yuri btw, you never told me.

Meru: I'll tell u later anyways hope you like this chapter and u know the rest.

Both: BYE!


	14. Chapter 14 : Rebirth Part 4

Meru: omg chapter 14. I'm almost done!

Miyako: man after days of working on this ur still not done?

Meru: hey I have school and u know that.

Yuri: hey guys howz it goin?

Both: ok.

Yuri: so I see it's almost Christmas.

Miyako: Yep Christmas.

Meru: Christmas is a great holiday. Anyways 2 wrap things up-

Yuri: Meru does not own fire emblem or its characters. Only Meru and Fayt. Do u really have to say this EVERY chapter.

Meru: misunderstanding thing.

* * *

_Chapter 14 : Rebirth part 4_

"They're getting stronger and stronger... Whose memories are those? I know him," Yune said. She then turns back to the group. "Everyone, Ashera is nearby. Just beyond those doors... That's where we'll find her."

"We made it. Finally..." Ike said with a bit of relief.

"You should know, Ashera might have changed since before her slumber. Order and chaos are meant to naturally balance each other out. If you take one away, balance is lost. I don't expect Ashera to have the merest shred of compassion. Talking to her will likely do no good."

"We don't have much choice. If talking won't work, we'll have to use force. Otherwise, this has all been for nothing." The group walks up the stairs and across the floor, and then stops. "How about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you completely chaotic? Are you out of balance? As far as I can tell, you don't seem to lean too far in either direction."

"Ashera and I see things a little differently... During my long sleep, I was wrapped in sweet, gentle music."

"Heron galdrar?"

"Yes, but more important than the song itself, I was never alone. There was always someone, singing comfort to me. Ashera shouldn't have isolated herself. She became lonely and bitter, and lost touch with her people..." Ike then walks forward, to the door.

"Hold on... This thing won't budge."

"What's wrong with it?"

"Those doors cannot be opened." Sephiran walks forward; everyone turns to look at him. "They have been sealed with powerful magic," Sephiran said to everyone.

"Sephiran! You're all right... I'm so relieved to see you!" Sanaki exclaimed. She runs forward to him; he bends down on one knee.

"I'm sorry to have been a cause for concern, Apostle. Forgive me."

"Sephiran... There's something I need to tell you. I'm not a true apostle. I didn't mean to abuse your trust."

"I've known that for some time, Sanaki. Don't forget that I was almost a father to you. It honestly doesn't make any difference to me whether or not you can hear the goddess."

"Sephiran... Th-thank you...for having always been there for me." Ike then walks forward to him.

"Empress... Shouldn't you tell him about General Zelgius?" asked Ike.

"Yes...I suppose I should. Sephiran, Zelgius is dead... I know you put a lot of trust in him, but he was also closely allied with Daein. I'm sure you've heard of Daein's so-called Black Knight? Sephiran, the Black Knight was Zelgius."

'_I think it's best to keep it a secret that he's actually alive.' _I thought.

"...But that's probably not news to you, is it? After all, it was you he was taking orders from," said Ike. Sanaki then turns to Ike.

"Wha-? Ike? What are you saying?" Sanaki asked confused

"A man like Zelgius could never serve conflicting interests... Never. Everything he did, he did for one master. Isn't that so, Sephiran?" Sanaki then turns to Sephiran.

"I think I understand! You wanted to monitor events within Daein! You sent Zelgius as a spy."

"Precisely. I felt it important to observe King Ashnard carefully... That was my goal. At the time, it was relatively easy to get an outsider close to the king. Ashnard was famous for employing powerful men with no regard for their background or social status." said Sephiran.

"Obviously, he would have needed no convincing once he saw the bladework of General Zelgius. The Black Knight tried to take the medallion from my father, and killed him. Tell me, Sephiran, whose plan was that? Ashnard's...or yours?" asked Ike. Then Sanaki turns to him.

"Calm down, Ike! Sephiran? Would you please explain?" Sanaki questioned still confused.

"Sir Ike, I'm afraid your father's death was an unfortunate result of Zelgius's own personal agenda. I did not order Sir Gawain killed. However, I must admit that I did ask him to seize the medallion and hand it over to King Ashnard. The goddess was to be freed...and all living creatures destroyed," Sephiran just simply said

"...Come again?"

"You're insane!" Ike yelled.

"I couldn't be more sane, Sir Ike. Attend and learn... My aim has always been to wake Ashera so that she might pass judgment on all the people of the world. What I needed was a war that would spread all across the continent. How could I achieve this? My attention turned to the young Daein prince... I could use the fiery Ashnard for my purposes. He was ambitious, a fierce warrior, and more than anything, he had an earnest desire to change the world. When I allowed him to know of the goddess sealed inside the medallion, he became determined to set her free. We could use heron galdrar or a massive, continent-spanning war to throw the world into chaos," Sephiran said.

"Lord Sephiran, what are you saying? Are you saying you wanted this? You can't be serious!" Sanaki exclaimed.

"Sanaki, my long life has shown me the people of this world deserve only destruction. The selfishness, the brutality... The disregard for others, the endlessly quarreling laguz and beorc. We have been given many chances to correct our behavior and ourselves, and have squandered them all. The only remaining hope for a peaceful, orderly world is for Ashera to wipe us all out and begin again. To fulfill my ambition of destroying all beings, I had to use you... I had to betray you."

"This is some kind of monstrous joke..." Sanaki then drops to her knees.

"So you've been pulling the strings all along?" Ike asked Sephiran.

"Correct." Sephiran said.

"Beyond just Empress Sanaki, you were trusted by a lot of people. Sephiran, I need to understand... Did you really betray all of those people?"

"I did."

"I don't get it... Why would you wake the goddess to pass judgment on us? Tell us why! How could you want that?"

"It wouldn't make any difference if I told you. You would have to live a few centuries before you could understand."

"Years ago, my father went into hiding with the medallion. At the time, he got help from both you and Zelgius. Does this have anything to do with that?"

"Hmm, you seem to have sparked a distant memory of mine."

"Answer me. Why did you do this?"

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you. At least, not in any way you would understand." Then Ike levels his blade and points Ragnell at Sephiran.

"Then I'll have to make you talk!" With that Sanaki rises to her feet.

"This can't be happening! I won't fight you Sephiran. I can't!" exclaimed Sanaki.

"Poor Sanaki... You'll have no choice but to fight. The doors leading to Ashera are sealed by my very own magic. Killing me is your only way through," said Sephiran.

"Sephiran!"

"So it was you? [She walks forward] All those memories penetrating my mind were yours... Since we entered this place, I've seen what you've been thinking, Lehran. Give it up," said Yune.

"Goddess Yune... Why do you insist on calling me that name? I discarded it so long ago, Yune. I've changed. Lehran is a thing of the past. All I want now...is the end of all that is. Please don't stop me." said Sephiran.

"Lehran..." Then a warp symbol appears under Sephiran, and he warps to the center of the room.

"You're running out of time. At this rate, I wouldn't count on being able to face the goddess. I would hate to see you denied after coming all this way. Well, now you know who brought you here and why... I suppose that just leaves our fight to the death to take care of."

"Well this is it Mer. Our second battle to the end." Edward said to me.

"Yeah…. I just wish that I was able to spend more time with you guys. But most of it with you Fayt." I said trying to fight back tears.

"What are you talking about?"

"She's thinking that, after all of this is over, she has to go back to her own world." Leo explained.

"Yeah…"

"Well, we won't forget about you. Right Laura?" Edward asked.

"Right." She said happily.

"Hau~ thanks guys. Oh Fayt I want to give you something real quick." I said to Fayt giving him a handmade star necklace.

"A necklace?" He said surprised.

"a good-luck necklace made by me. That way you will always remember me and you'll have good luck. Nano desu!~"

"Thanks Meru."

"Mii~ Alright come on guys! Get ready aaaand GO!" I yelled starting the battle. I was the first one to get to Sephiran obviously.

"That sword. That is the legendary sword Sakura is it not? What happen to it's shine. That has been missing for hundreds of year till a girl named Rein found it." Sephiran said to me.

"My mother found this? Then it is my family's heirloom. I don't get it. I mean I seen the sword shine before but how could it end up in my world if my mother already has it?"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Meru Furude. And _obviously_ I'm a girl. So my mother found this sword. That's how it became a family heirloom."

"You're not from here are you Meru?"

"You're right Lehran, but I do know a lot about you and your descendent was the first branded."

"You know about that name and my history. You knew this was going to happen in the first place didn't you?"

"Yes… I know what you're thinking right now. You're thinking if I knew all along why didn't stop you. Because it wouldn't really matter in the first place. Your plans on doing this still would've happen whether or not I stop you. I just making sure that everyone lives through this. No matter how much pain and sorrow, its best for them to keep living on."

"Do you believe Ashera will be stop?"

"Of course. And I'll do anything to make that happen. The difference between you and me is that I believe and have faith in others, to make this world a better place. I believe this world WILL be a better place without Ashera wiping out everyone in it!"

"You have the same belief as your mother. What do you know about Sakura?"

"All I know is that the sword Sakura, is the blessed sword of the Furude family which my mother first found accepting her as the rightful owner. I want...to more. Can you please tell me Lehran?"

"There is a legend saying that a girl with beautiful long blue silvery hair that shines in the moonlight. They call her the Moonlight princess. They say that she blessed a sword to help the goddess Yune in the war but was unable to find a rightful owner."

"That sounds like the story my mother used to tell me."

"But there is more. It is said that she sealed them way leaving them lost in history until a girl stowed upon it. That would be your mother. But shortly after, she was gone in a bright light bringing the sword with her. She became famous throughout Tellius in mere moments. As she was here, she gave hope, kindness, and most of all. Love."

"I can't believe it. I guess that's how it all became to be. I can't believe it. My mother did all of this. She knew this was going to happen in the first place."

"And right now the only thing there is left for us, is to fight."

"-sniffs- Yes you're right Sephiran. Let's us." With that the fight between us began. I kept using my light spells on him while running , but he hit me with his magic on my arm. "ouch….." I yelped laying on the ground. Then I spotted Laura, Edward, Leo, Fayt, and Ike running. "Meru! Are you ok?" Fayt asked helping me sit up.

"Hau~ just a bit of healing… ha.. ha.."

"Don't worry I'm coming!" Laura shouted at me. After Laura healed my arm, we all went back to fighting. After some time, Sephiran collapsed. Micaiah and Sanaki then run up to him and the others backed off except Ike and me.

"...Sephiran!" exclaimed Micaiah.

"Sephiran! Hold on! Open your eyes!" pleaded Sanaki.

"Yune...help me. What should I do? ...What? Really? ...OK. I'll try."

"Sana...ki..." said Sephiran.

"Sephiran! You can hear me? S-somebody help! He's wounded!" exclaimed Sanaki!

"I'm sorry, Sanaki. The doors leading to Ashera won't open while he's alive. I can't save him," said Yune.

"That's correct. Thank you, Yune. I am sincerely grateful." said Sephiran.

"Death is all you've wanted since this started. Everything else has been little more than a terrible side effect. I'm sorry that this was your only goal, but I am happy to help you achieve it. Sephiran, I see now what you were going through. It must have been hard. I wish I could have helped you."

"Please. Don't mourn for me. I'm not worth it."

"I'm so sorry. I wanted to help you! I really did!"

"Forget about me. This path was my decision...my tragic mistake. Lady... Sanaki... I want you to...have this. This is...the Rudol Gem. Wear it...in memory of me. It will protect you. Please forgive me... I'm sorry I...lied to you."

"Sephiran... Don't worry. We still have all the time we spent together... Nobody can take that away. Nobody." said Sanaki. Then Sephiran's body starts to glow with a bright, whitish-blue light, as blue sparkles of light rise from him.

"Thank you... My Lady Sanaki... I'll...be leaving you now. Zel...gius...is waiting. ...Al...ti...na..."

'_Sephiran, it's going to be alright… Zelgius is still alive. And you'll still be alive. I just know it.' _I thought clasping my hand together tightly.

"Sephiran... No... Nooooooooo!" Sanaki screamed

"Now! Please, Micaiah!" yelled Yune.

"Don't die... You can't die..." said Micaiah. Then there is a rumbling sound, and then the gates started open, white light slowly coming through the widening opening.

"...He's...breathing? Sephiran is breathing!" Sanaki exclaimed happily.

"oh thank goodness." I said quietly.

"Ahh... Just in time." Micaiah said with relief.

"You saved him! Thank you! Micaiah, thank you!" Sanaki said to Micaiah.

"Micaiah is completely spent. She's sorry, but she won't be able to fight in the next battle. But there's no time. Hurry!" Yune said to her.

"Goddess Yune. Is there something you haven't told us about you and Sephiran?"

"He saved my life."

"Y-your life? Sephiran saved the life of a goddess? Is there something you haven't told us about Sephiran, then?"

"He'll wake up in just a moment. Then you can ask him directly."

"Oh. All right, I'll do that."

"Why did you save him?" Ike asked Yune.

"Should I not have?" asked Yune.

"I can think of a few reasons why you shouldn't have, yes!" Then Ike walks around to kneel at Sephiran's head, his sword pointing towards him. "Hey! Get up. Now."

"Take it easy on him! He's had a hard day!"

"Hau~ that's right Ike don't be so mean!" I said coming over to him and put my foot on his head anime style.

"Hey get your foot off my head!" He yelled at me.

"You're the one who's being mean." I said sticking my tongue at him.

"...Unh... ...hhhuuunnn... I... I'm alive?" asked Sephiran

'_He sounds just like Zelgius when he found out he was still alive.'_ I giggled.

"Lehran!" said Yune.

"Goddess Yune... Why? Why did you—" Sephiran started

"Because I want you to live! You've always taken care of me, and I couldn't bear it if it ended like this."

"But...I've lost all my hope. All hope in the world and the people in it... I did what I did...for future generations, so they wouldn't have to live in this world. Please, Yune, let me die."

"I won't, Lehran. I won't!" Then Ike stands up.

"Lehran? Now he's some kind of hero-saint?" Ike asked annoyed (he looked annoyed to me.)

"..."

"If death is what you really want, then I'm not going to let it happen on my watch. I don't care what you've gone through. I don't care how much you've suffered. What you've done is unforgivable."

"Stop it, Ike!" Yune yelled at Ike.

"..."

"Ashera is waiting. It's time for the final confrontation with her. You can come... If you want to," said Ike.

"You... You're asking me to turn my back on goddess Ashera?"

"If you really want the total extinction of beorc and laguz alike, then you can just lie here like a lump. If not, this is your last chance to start rectifying your mistakes. Think hard on that." Ike then walks towards the door.

"But...Ike!" exclaimed Yune.

"..." Kurth and Ena starts to leave for the door and after a moment Sanaki leaves followed by Sothe, Fayt, Yune and me. Yune then turns around for one last time.

"I'll be waiting for you, Lehran." Yune then left but I stopped.

"Lehran, I think I should tell you this." I said to him.

"What is it Meru?"

"Zelgius is alive."

"Wh- that's…"

"Please don't tell the others. Especially to Ike. And thank you for telling me the truth back there. I really appreciated it." I then bowed to him and left saying to myself, "I finally know the truth…Mother…"

* * *

Meru: wow… did NOT expect that..

Miyako: and I thought u didn't had it in u.

Meru: what's that supposed to mean?

Yuri: now now it just means we're finished now.

Meru: -sighs- anyways hope u like this and yadi yadi ya

ALL: BYE!


	15. Chapter 15 : Rebirth Part 5

Meru: chapter 15. The last chapter.

Miyako: man, for some reason I feel sad.

Yuri: maybe becuz we're finish.

Meru: but I'm still making another one.

Yuri: every story always have an ending.

Miyako: what does that mean?

Yuri: idk I made it up.

Meru: anyways I do not own fire emblem or its characters. Only Meru and Fayt. On with the fic. That reminds how'd u get back?

Yuri: we'll talk about that later.

* * *

_Chapter 15: Rebirth Part 5_

The next thing I saw the moment I passed those doors was a battlefield. There lies a 4-cornered sigil with a circle in each corner and a diamond in the middle. In the middle, lies Ashera. "It's her..." Ike said.

"Ashera." Yune said. Yune then moves forward towards her. "Ashera! It's me...Yune. Can you hear me?" From where I see it, she had her eyes closed like she was sleeping. (A/N: to me she looks like she's sleeping.)

"Please! Please listen to me! You don't need to pass any more judgment! You can return the people to normal!" Ashera then opens her eyes.

"I cannot. There are still people in my world who are made of fallible flesh. This imperfect world has passed beyond control. Now, I shall pass my final judgment."

"Wait! You can't violate the terms of the covenant, Ashera! One thousand years still hasn't passed. We were woken by galdr, not by mankind's war."

"It doesn't matter. During my long sleep, beorc and laguz continued to fight. The children of flesh will never learn nor grow. Time will pass as always, but nothing can change the destiny of mankind."

"You have to look deeper! The first judgment didn't turn everyone to stone, and I'll tell you why. Because these people are not "people" as we know them. Ashera, these people have become something new!"

"Yune's right! You can't just turn us to stone. We have change. We CAN change if only you give us a chance. Please Ashera." I said hoping this would get through to her.

"People-the Zunanma-are the only living creatures of this world that we didn't create. Animals evolved to become Zunanma, who then became laguz and beorc. That evolution continues today!" Then Yune takes several steps forward. "Ashera... I'll tell you a secret you didn't know. [She holds out her arms] Children can be born of both a beorc and laguz parent. They are still very few in numbers, but if allowed to flourish, mankind might become anything! If the two races continue to evolve, I'm sure something wonderful will emerge! You can't just bring that to a halt."

"I couldn't have said it any better Yune."

"Do not claim certainty of anything. The children of this world are born of chaos, and nothing could be more uncertain. The world does not require the evolution of man. My responsibility is to protect order, the balance of all life-forms. Beings that evolve without my guidance will only destabilize and threaten this world. Because of that—" said Ashera.

"You have to wipe out everything made of flesh? Is that what you're trying to say? ...Very well then. You and I have nothing more to talk about. My only choice is to defeat you," said Yune.

"Yune, do not be absurd... You cannot overthrow me, just as I cannot overthrow you."

"Of course not. But they can. Everyone! The time has come! Defeat Ashera, or everyone you love will be a statue forever!"

"These people, they carry your blessing, Yune... You mean to fight me?"

"Ashera, our goddess... This is the world-and we are the people—you created. You make it sound as if we're some sort of filthy creatures that just decided to settle down here and cause trouble," said Ike.

"Ike! Don't say it like that." Yune said.

"We're not perfect. Sometimes our brains tell us one thing, while our emotions tell us another. And war... The more we try to avoid it, the worse it is when it comes to us."

"He's right. We may not be perfect. Heck, even I admit that I'm not perfect. I mean I hate fighting yet here I am. Fighting for everyone's futures. But that still doesn't give you the right to get rid of us." I said fumy at her.

"People are probably the dumbest creatures alive."

"But... Somehow you're also the most endearing. It's your imperfections that make you so interesting... Imperfections very similar to ours." Yune said to us.

"We know that we've messed up. We'll do our best to avoid more war and to make peace our highest priority. Ashera, just give us one more chance. All we ask for is one more chance."

"You expect me to reverse my judgment? The goddess of order cannot be so...mercurial. My decision is final," Ashera said.

'_she just doesn't give up does she?' _I sighed.

"So that's how it's going to be, huh? Then we will fight... [Ike unsheathes his sword] and we will save our people. Make your peace with whatever the gods worship. Your end is near," Ike said determinedly. Then the sigil that Ashera stands on begins to glow even brighter.

"My end is near?"

"In every battle that mattered in my life, I've always been the one left standing, no matter how slim my chances. This battle means more than any of the others, because it's for the life of every person that I've ever cared about. I will win this fight."

"uh-huh. That goes the same to me, except for you Ike, I always got to be on top even before I came here. Now it's up to you Ike to save the world." I said with a playful laugh.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll find out soon enough Ike."

"Anyways, this is our final battle Meru. You ready?" Edward asked.

"Mii~ as ready as I'll ever be. How about we start it off?"

"Why the heck not?"

"Yosh! Let's…. GO!" with that Sephiran comes from the side.

"Forgive me, goddess. I must end my service to you now. My dear goddess, Ashera. Please forgive me!" Lehran said to Ashera

"Lehran..." Ashera responded

"Everything I've done was a mistake. This is all a result of my weakness. The changes were unbearable to watch, too frightening to understand. It grew painful to accept change, and with that my heart filled with cowardice. I was overwhelmed by the pain, and could think of nothing but soothing it. As long as I suffered, I was blind to anything else, even to the beautiful things of the world. I can see it now... The people deserve compassion. They deserve to have their lives back!"

"No. You were always too flexible, too inconstant. You cannot sway me any further."

"Ashera... My goddess... Please."

"Be silent now and watch as I erase these things that confuse your simple heart."

"..."

"Everyone, listen carefully. In order to reach Ashera, we must first destroy the aura protecting her. Got it? Attack the aura," Yune said to us.

"Did you see him?" I asked Lehran.

"Yes, it was as you said. He also said he didn't want to be involve in this battle."

"oh.. I guess that would've been best."

"…"

"so you fighting?"

"Yes."

"good cuz we need all the help we could get." With that the battle started. Luckily I had Nihil, along with Corona . I wasn't the only one with Nihil though. Everyone else had it too. Without it we would've been hurt very badly because of the auras. Those without Nihil fought the elemental spirits that Ashera summoned. Eventually we destroy the entire aura.

"The aura is gone," said Micaiah.

"Excellent. Now we can finish this," said Ike.

"..."

"Ike , its best that you do it." I said.

"Why? I think we're both qualify to do so." Ike said to me.

"Don't you remember? You nearly killed me by cutting off my head. Luckily you only scratched me on the cheek."

"Yeah? Then take a look at this." Ike held up the arm that he didn't use his sword with. There was a faint scar that I had left.

"That was a fluke. But I still think you should do it. If you failed then that's when I'll do it."

"Whatever you say." Ike then walks towards where Ashera was with Micaiah as Yune and me following behind them. When Ike was about to finish Ashera up, she suddenly flew him across the room.

"What in the?" He was ok but he looked knocked out cold.

"Meru are you up to this?" Yune asked me.

"I better be. You do know my swords right?"

"Sakura? Of course. The same blades that the princess made for me. Ironic really, that sword is going to defeat Ashera. I'll give you all the power I have. Use it well."

"Of course Yune." With that I run up to Ashera, did a front flip, and struck her with Sakura surrounded with blue light. When I gave the final blow she collapsed and disappeared. I was in shock after I what I just done. Ike, who just came to, took over for me. "_i-I can't believe. Did I really defeat her?"_ I stood there dumbly until Fayt came up to me.

"Meru, we better go. It's finally over." He said to me.

"Fayt. Yeah you're right. It's over…" I giving a smile to him. Before we started walking he hugged me as tight as possible without killing me.

"I was so worry about you."

"-laughs- Fayt… so was I believe it or not." I gave the hug and we started our long journey down the Tower of Guidance. When we got to the room where Ike had his fight with Zelgius, I looked into room and saw his armor and what was left of the concoction. '_he's gone. I guess that's for the best.'_ I thought.

"Mer, what are you doing?" Fayt asked.

"Just looking. And that's a first. You called me by my nickname." He blushed madly and I just laugh. I then closed the door smiling. When we got out it was time to go to our separate ways and say our goodbyes.

"Well, I guess this is over. We'd better be on our way." said Sothe.

"Are you going back to Daein?" asked Ike.

"Yes. Everyone's waiting for us," said Micaiah.

"We'll have to start rebuilding all over again. Hopefully this will be the last time." Sothe said.

"No. Don't say "hopefully." Make it the last time. If anyone can do it, you two can." Ike said to them.

"There's always that saying. 'if you can't do it, nobody can.'" I said to them.

"I don't doubt it, but thanks for your confidence." Sothe said to me.

"Thank you Ike. I won't ever forget you." Micaiah said.

"Mii~ what about me?" I said playfully.

"You're not coming?"

"Probably not. It's not like I don't want to come. It's just… the war is over and I have to go back where I came from."

"…"

"Are you really leaving Meru?" Asked Fayt coming up to me with Edward, Leo, and Laura.

"Most likely…"

"then here before you leave." Edward said giving me a miniature banner of the dawn brigade.

"So that you can have something to remember us by." Laura said looking like she's going to cry.

" Don't cry Laura or else you'll make me." I said and then I started to fade out of existence.

"Wait there's one question I want you to answer. How did you know this was going to all happen?" Ike asked.

"That's better left unknown Ike. Fayt I-I.. I love you…" I said crying.

"I love you too, Meru." He said. Before I completely went out of existence I kissed Fayt passionately and with that i completely faded away.

The Whisperer, Fayt (A/N: I suck at thinking good titles so this is the best I could up with.)

Fayt helped rebuilding Daein right beside Queen Micaiah and King Sothe. He never got married for he never found a girl like Meru.

The Black Knight, Zelgius

Nobody ever saw him again until a person asked Stefen to join his group. Nowhere to be found.

The Blue-haired Girl, Meru

As for me, I returned being the average girl I used to be. Except I was on stage with my sister and friends, remembering all the time I had, singing.

* * *

Meru: I feel weird.

Miyako: omg this is the most wonderful story ever –cries-

Yuri: there, there it's alright –comforting Miyako-

Meru: I'm still making another story.

Both: Really?

Meru: omg. Anyways until next time folks.

All: BYE!


End file.
